Supernatural
by KariiNott
Summary: Desde el momento en que la vio. Desde ese entonces llevaba deseándola. A toda ella. Sus gestos de virginal origen no hacían más que encenderlo. Sin darse cuenta, Sakura Haruno se había convertido en todo el mundo para él.
1. Acto I

_A/N: Está terminantemente prohibido tomar alguno de mis fic y publicarlos en cualquier otra página web. Los derechos de publicación los tiene FFnet, nadie más. Y los de autor, yo, Saku-kari-Uchiha. Aunque dudo que a alguien le interese tomar mi fic para adaptarlo a otra pareja, por favor, primero pregunten. __No al plagio._

**Disclaimer applied. **

**ACT I**

_- Meeting - _

Sakura Haruno salió de la universidad temprano ese día.

Ya había rendido una de las materias del semestre en verano, por lo que podía salir unas horas antes del recinto educacional. Obviamente eso no tenía que ser un evento público. Así que Sakura se dijo a sí misma que saldría rápidamente por la puerta del frente y se evitaría cualquier encuentro con algún profesor o alumno que quisiera preguntarle algo.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa surcara su rostro cuando se encontró lo bastante alejada del edificio. A Sakura le gustaba estudiar, pero, ¡vamos!, ¿acaso todos no nos merecemos un día libre? Y con lo cansada que estaba de seguro necesitaría un mes entero.

Apresuró el paso y dobló rápidamente en una esquina. Al hacerlo, de inmediato se chocó con algo duro que la mandó de trasero al suelo. Totalmente apenada y con un dolor en la parte baja, Sakura se levantó furiosa - y lo más dignamente que pudo - dispuesta a decirle unas cuantas cosas a la persona que la había chocado.

Pero sus ojos jades se abrieron con sorpresa al ver al joven que se encontraba frente a ella. E inevitablemente un sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro.

"_Es...hermoso"_

Pensó, totalmente fuera de sí. La pobre Sakura no encontraba una explicación lógica a tanta belleza junta en un solo rostro. Era imposible. Extraordinaria. Mágica.

Casi...irreal.

Entonces el joven miró al suelo con unos profundos ojos negros. Se agachó lentamente ante la atónita mirada de Sakura y tomó el bolso que la joven había dejado caer debido al impacto. Sin decir nada lo levantó y se lo tendió a Sakura, quién seguía en un estado de trance extrasensorial.

-Hmp, ¿es tuyo no? – preguntó con un voz gruesa y excitante. Sakura asintió como una tonta. – Tómalo, ¿qué esperas? – añadió con una ceja enarcada.

-Eh...Sí, lo siento – se apresuró a responder la pelirrosa. Maldiciéndose interiormente por no poder articular dos palabras con sentido. Casi con temor Sakura extendió su pequeña mano para tomar el bolso.

Un tímido roce de sus manos sirvió para que ambos retrocedieran un paso, sorprendidos de la corriente eléctrica que había surgido entre los dos. Al instante el joven se subió la capucha de su abrigo cubriendo su pálido rostro y su alborotado cabello negro.

"_Maldición. No puede ser. ¿Con ella?"_ – pensó frustrado.

Sakura juraría que había visto un destello rojo en sus ojos.

Sin embargo estaba tan absorta mirándolo embobada que no le prestó atención a eso. Finalmente el joven emitió una especie de gruñido y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de la muchacha.

-¡E-espera! – Alcanzó a gritar Sakura antes que se fuera – Por lo del bolso. Quiero darte las gracias... – pero se cortó, no sabía su nombre.

El muchacho se detuvo antes de doblar la esquina e ignoró lo que la suave y delicada voz de la muchacha provocaba en él. Sakura lo miró expectante.

- Uchiha...Sasuke Uchiha –se presentó mirándola de perfil. Para Sakura eso fue como si la desnudara con la mirada.

Pero aún así, sonrió radiante.

-Soy Haruno Sakura. Muchas gracias, Sasuke-kun – y se dio la vuelta contenta, dispuesta a seguir su camino. De ahora en adelante trataría de salir siempre temprano de la universidad. Tal vez pudiese volver a ver a Sasuke algún otro día.

Por otro lado, Sasuke se había quedado estático viendo la espalda de la chica de cabellos rosas que avanzaba lentamente por la vereda.

Y en el aire, la manera tan sensual de decir su nombre, estaba flotando insolente. Torturándolo. Avivando las ganas de lanzarse sobre ella como un león sobre una gacela. Sus ojos brillaron con tonos carmesí.

Y entonces, Sasuke lo supo.

_Sasuke-kun_

Acababa de sufrir una _afección._

-

-

-

**Aquí es dónde les explico de qué se tratará esto. "Supernatural" trata de una colección de one-shots e historias cortas sobre vampiros, principalmente. Si no, yo avisaré el tema. De inmediato explicaré que, como su título lo dice, tratará sobre entes sobrenaturales. Ya saben a lo que me refiero, demonios, hechiceras...Pero, como dije antes, su tema principal serán los vampiros. (Y no me culpen, quedé enganchada con ellos desde que leí la saga de Crepúsculo)**

**Ya sé, ya sé. Antes que quieran matarme por haberlo dejado tan corto, quiero que sepan que desde el inicio lo planeé así. Este será de cuatro capítulos. Serán cuatro actos. Al principio pensé ponerlos en una sola historia pero mi mente malvada me dijo: ¿Por qué no lo haces en cuatro? Causarás más intriga Y como verán la escuché. (Gracias mente malvada XD). Y es normal que tengan alguna duda, pero en el próximo capítulo se resolverán.**

**Y como siempre, Sasusaku. ¿Mencioné que amo esta pareja? (Y más te vale, Kishimoto, que al final queden juntos o convocaré a una horda de Sasusaku-fans para que vayamos a Japón y te obliguemos a re-editar al ansiado final ¡MUAJAJAJA! Cof, cof. ¿Quién se me une?)**

**Como sea, gracias por tomarte tu tiempo de leerme y te agradecería de todo corazón que por favor me escribas algún review. De verdad, nosotros los escritores amateurs escribimos por pasión, pero también nos gusta que alguien reconozca nuestros trabajos. Los reviews son como nuestro pago y nos hace sentir que de enserio les gusta lo que creamos, inspirándonos a crear más historias para su entretenimiento.**

**Nuevamente, gracias por leer todos mis desvaríos. Y hasta la próxima entrega…**

**¡Sayo! **

**Saku-chan **

**¿Es digno de un Review?**

**REVIEW? REVIEW? REVIEW? **

**PD: / ¿****Qué****dicen****? ****¿Tengo su apoyo para continuarlo? ¿Quieren que publique la continuación pronto? ¿Leerán el segundo capítulo?..... ¿Me acompañarían a Japón a linchar a alguien (cofKishimotocof) para que termine en Sasusaku? **


	2. Acto II

**Disclaimer applied. **

**ACT II**

_- Attack - _

Sasuke Uchiha llegó a su apartamento tarde esa noche luego de una ardua sesión de...espionaje.

Si, como lo leyeron: _espionaje._

Cabe destacar que Sasuke jamás admitiría esto, pero había estado siguiéndole los pasos a Sakura Haruno desde el día de su oportuno encuentro. La observó: estudiar en la universidad, conversar con sus compañeros en el campus, caminar a la biblioteca, salir con sus amigas, todo durante dos semanas enteras. Sakura jamás se dio cuenta de ello. Y, otra cosa que Sasuke jamás admitiría porque le ocasionaba un no se qué en el pecho, era que Sakura siempre pasaba por la misma esquina dónde se habían conocido, se quedaba un par de minutos y luego de iba con una mueca de decepción en el rostro. Siempre.

Bufó molesto por los recuerdo y avanzó aún más lento por el corredor.

Simplemente no tenía ganas de encontrarse con sus..."compañeros". Uno, porque no estaba de humor para soportar las estupideces del _dobe. _Dos, tampoco estaba para soportar el interrogatorio por parte del _pervertido._ Y tres, Sasuke _definitivamente_ no quería que se dieran cuenta del estado en que se encontraba.

Porque era obvio que se darían cuenta. Después de todo eran de la misma especie.

Además, últimamente se estaba comportando más extraño de lo normal.

Una mueca de disgusto apareció en su boca cuando introdujo la llave en la cerradura y empujó para entrar. Estuvo un poco, sólo un poco, sorprendido cuando no vio a nadie en la lujosa sala de su casa. Lastimosamente, el gozo sólo le duró eso, un par de segundos.

-¡Teme! – Saludó-gritó Naruto eufóricamente cuando Sasuke atravesaba la sala y lanzando su abrigo por allí, se dejaba caer con pesadez sobre el fino sofá de cuero – Eh, vamos, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Así es cómo saludas a tu mejor amigo?

-Piérdete, dobe – masculló cubriendo sus ojos con el antebrazo, totalmente disgustado por lo ruidoso que era Naruto a las once de la noche.

-Agh, malhumorado – murmuró Naruto por lo bajo, sentándose en el mismo sofá que Sasuke. Rebuscó hasta encontrar el mando y comenzó a hacer zapping en los canales – Oiga, Kakashi-sensei ¿no tendrá un Dvd que poner? No hay nada bueno en la televisión... – refunfuñó.

Segundos después un peliblanco aparecía por el pasillo, sin muchos miramiento le lanzó el empaque de la película a Naruto, quién lo apañó en el aire y corrió a reproducirlo. Totalmente aburrido tomó asiento en el único sofá individual y sacó un libro de su bolsillo.

Sasuke bufó exasperado, totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos. Naruto estaba peleando con el jodido reproductor de dvd's. Kakashi enarcó una ceja.

-Sasuke – llamó. El aludido gruñó. Se venía el interrogatorio - ¿Se puede saber por qué siempre te vas temprano en la mañana y no regresas hasta esta hora de la noche? – inquirió sin despegar su vista del libro

-Hmp

-Endemoniado Dvd… - gruño Naruto ofuscado.

-¿Por qué no me dejas ver tus ojos? – volvió a preguntar Kakashi

-Están bien. No pasa nada. – susurró entre dientes.

- ¿Ah, si? - habló con falsa sorpresa - Porque a mi parece que sufriste tu _afección._

El cuerpo de Sasuke se tensó. Naruto dejó caer el CD que sostenía en sus manos. Kakashi bajó el libro y sonrió tras su máscara.

-¡TEME! – gritó Naruto sorprendido – ¡Felicidades maldito desgraciado! ¡Ya era hora! ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho?

Sasuke no respondió. Estaba más malhumorado que de costumbre. Se suponía que lo de su _afección_ quedaría en secreto. Maldito Kakashi con su poder sensorial.

-¡¿Quién es?! ¡¿Quién es?! – quiso saber Naruto, curioso como siempre.

-No es nadie – cortó. Se puso de pie y tomó su abrigo. Sus compañeros pudieron apreciar con claridad lo rojo de sus ojos, pero no comentaron nada.

Caminó hacia la salida, colocándose el abrigo y maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-Espera, no es seguro que salgas en...

Portazo.

-...tu estado.

-

Sasuke deambuló un buen rato por las calles de Tokio, despejando su cabeza, antes de regresar a su casa. Aunque para él no eran frías. Si llevaba abrigo era simplemente por rutina, pues los humanos tenían frío en esta época del año. También agradecía internamente que no hubiera muchas luces a esa hora. Le fastidiaba en cantidad tener que cargar la capucha de su abrigo sólo para ocultar el destello carmesí de sus ojos.

Pero fue otro destello lo que captó su atención. Uno particularmente _rosa._ Sasuke sabía perfectamente a quién le pertenecía ese color de cabello tan singular.

A Sakura Haruno. A su _afección._

Un instinto de lo más primitivo impulsó su cuerpo hacia delante para que apresurara el paso y alcanzarla. Miró a todos lados. No había nadie por esta vereda.

Al frente, ella caminaba con paso grácil algo preocupada porque era un poco tarde para andar deambulando por las calles.

Entonces el ambiente se volvió realmente pesado.

Y Sasuke lo supo mucho antes que Sakura.

Una sombra surgió del callejón contiguo, abalanzándose sobre el frágil cuerpo de la muchacha. El grito de horror de la joven fue extremadamente débil. El atacante alzó una mano, dejándola caer cual garra bestial sobre el abdomen de Sakura. La sangre no tardó en hacer acto de presencia. Y el dolor tampoco. El sujeto, totalmente fuera de sí, se disponía a lanzar su segundo zarpazo cuando una pálida mano detuvo su ataque.

Con los ojos desorbitados, se giró dispuesto a atacar a la persona que lo había interrumpido, encontrándose con un par de ojos más rojos que la sangre. Un gruñido brotó de la garganta de Sasuke antes de que, con un sonido sordo, el cuello del hombre se quebrara en dos.

El cuchillo utilizado como arma de asesinato cayó con un sonido metálico al suelo rocoso. El cadáver de su usuario no tardó en hacerle compañía.

Sasuke no tardó más de un segundo en encontrarse en el suelo, arrodillado, tratando de incorporar un poco el cuerpo malherido de Sakura. Sorprendentemente la pelirrosa estaba apenas consciente.

-Sa-su...ke-kun... – murmuró entrecortadamente al reconocerlo. El dolor opacaba sus sentidos y su vista se hacía nublosa. Sasuke revisó la herida. Era un enorme tajo que atravesaba su abdomen de lado a lado casi por completo. Era profundo. La sangre salía a borbotones, manchándolo. Ignoró el escozor que esto le causaba en la garganta y se concentró en Sakura.

"_Joder, debo hacer algo. Rápido. O ella..."_

Sakura no iba a morir. No podía morir. La chica tosió. Sangre se escapaba por la comisura de sus labios. Sus orbes jades perdían el brillo que los caracterizaban. Algo dentro de Sasuke se oprimió al ver el deplorable estado de Sakura.

Lentamente, sin moverla mucho, logró ponerse de pie. Corriendo, a una velocidad más que imposible para cualquier humano promedio llegó a los pocos segundo a su apartamento. Agradeció que no quedase tan lejos.

Sin muchos miramientos, pateó la puerta y ésta se vino abajo. Que bueno que vivían solos en el último piso.

-¡Kakashi! – llamó entrando rápidamente. La sangre comenzaba a dejar un rastro por dónde pasara.

Naruto asomó la cabeza por el pasillo, estaba en la cocina.

-¿Teme? ¿Por qué tanto...? ¡Mierda! – masculló Naruto corriendo hacia donde Sasuke - ¿Qué demonios pasó?

-¡¿Dónde está Kakashi?!

-En su habitación... – respondió Naruto sin comprender mucho de lo que estaba pasando - ¿_Ella_ es tu _afección_?

Sasuke ignoró olímpicamente a Naruto y corrió a través del pasillo de su casa. Las explicaciones las dejaría para cuando Sakura se encontrase sana y salva.

Kakashi abrió la puerta de su habitación ante el llamado. Se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke cargando a una mujer _ensangrentada_ entre sus brazos. Y se disponía a correr hacia él, cuando el mismo Sasuke se detuvo abruptamente a mitad del pasillo.

Los ojos rojos se ensancharon con sorpresa y casi con _terror _se clavaron en el cuerpo inerte de Sakura.

"_No..."_

El corazón de Sakura se había detenido.

-

-

-

**TBC**

**Primero que nada. Tranquilícense. No me maten ¬¬. Jo, estuvo algo emocionante esta última parte del capítulo, ¿no? Bueno, como verán, este es casi el doble de largo que el drabble anterior. Lo hice así, porque el primero es más introductorio. **

**Bueno. Cualquier duda, crítica, elogio, tomatazo, linchamiento, Sasuke-hot-sexy-kun desnudo (¿?) pueden enviármelo mediante un review.**

**¿Qué pasará con Sakura?**

**Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo. **

**Agradecimientos a:**

_aldee_

_Ikamari_

_setsuna17_

_-jocyta-_

_hanna _

_blackstones3_

_Lydie Haley_

_pame_

_Silvermist23_

_laurita261_

_Y a todos los que leyeron._

**Ahora, ¿qué les pareció? **

**¿Es digno de un Review?**

**¡Sayo!**

_Saku-chan_

**REVIEW? REVIEW? REVIEW?**


	3. Act III

**Disclaimer applied. **

**ACT III**

_- Transformation -_

* * *

_El dolor __recorría__ cada unas de sus extremidades como la danza interminable de las olas del mar. No, corrección. Era igual que las olas del mar. Primero te arrastra hacia dentro y luego te empuja con todas sus fuerzas. El dolor es así. Interminable. Sofocante. Abrasador. Con sabor a sal. Con sabor a muerte._

_Ella sabía que iba a morir. Porque la oscuridad era cada vez mayor y el dolor no cesaba._

_Ella sentía que iba a morir. Porque simplemente ya no quería sentir._

"_Sakura..." _

_Abrió los ojos ante el llamado. Y todo lo que vio fue oscuridad. Negro. Negro. Negro por todas partes. Como los ojos de él. Y el dolor no cesaba. Y se ahogaba. Que alguien la ayude. _

_Quiso moverse, pero no había espacio._

_Quiso correr, pero sus piernas no respondían._

_Quisiste amar, ¿no Sakura?, pero nadie te lo devolvió. _

- Sasuke-kun...

_Él no puede amarte. Él no es como tú. Ni siquiera te conoce. No le importas. _

_-_Pero...

_No hay pero que valga, ¿lo sabes? Esa...chispa que creíste sentir cuando lo conociste no significa nada. Nada. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque Sasuke es un vampiro. Y tú no eres nada más que una simple humana._

_Y, ah, ¿lo sientes? Si, lo sientes. Es otra clase de dolor. Uno en el pecho. Y ese también te sofoca. Te abruma._

_Y ya no hay nada más que importe. Puedes dejarte ir en paz, puedes descansar de ese sufrimiento. Sólo...tienes que dormir. _

_Dormir._

_Descansar._

_Dormir._

_En paz._

_Entonces todo cambió. El calor que se extendía por tus venas comenzó a disiparse y a ser reemplazado por un frío casi polar. _

_Es una sensación de lo más extraña._

_Cada una de tus articulaciones comenzó a entumecerse hasta casi quedar congeladas. Y no entiendes nada. ¿No se supone que cuando estás muerta ya no sientes nada? _

_El aire comienza a serte innecesario. Pero también te ahoga. _

_Y el frío desaparece. El calor vuelve a tu cuerpo en proporciones casi inimaginables. Te quema viva. Ya no es el dolor de la muerte lo que te agobia porque ya estás muerta. _

_Es el calor de la resucitación._

_Y el ardor se extiendo por tus entrañas prácticamente cocinándolas vivas. Quieres gritar hasta que se te rompan las cuerdas vocales pero no sabes si alguien te oirá. Quieres que pare. Duele como el infierno._

_Quema. _

_El calor llega a tu garganta. Y sientes sed. Una sed diferente a las demás._

_Sed De Sangre._

_-_

_-_

_-_

-Dos días... – murmuró Kakashi por lo bajo, totalmente apesadumbrado, observando como las manecillas del reloj llegaban a la hora cumbre, la medianoche - ¿Dónde está? – añadió mirando por encima del hombro

Naruto se sentó en la mesa de la cocina comiendo una galleta que jamás lo llenaría y soltó un suspiro antes de contestar – Allá en la sala. Maldición, jamás había visto al teme tan...deplorable. –

Era verdad. Sakura – como Sasuke les dijo que se llamaba la muchacha ensangrentada. Ya se imaginarán cuanto les costó obtener esta información – ni siquiera era su _afección _pero tenía algo que hacía que las personas sintieran ganas de protegerla todo el tiempo. Sasuke no se había movido de ese sofá desde hacía dos días. Joder, incluso pensaba que ni siquiera había cambiado de posición.

Ahora Naruto comprendía como Sasuke se había _enamorado a primera vista_ de ella, caviló, haciendo alusión a la definición humana que se la adjuntaba al fenómeno vampírico de la _afección._ Su amigo realmente tenía mala suerte. Perder a sus padres en la infancia y que luego la chica de su _afección_ esté entre la vida y la muerte...

-Naruto – la voz de Kakashi interrumpió sus reflexiones - ¿No crees que ya es hora?

El rubio ni siquiera respondió. Llevaban dos largos días escuchando gritos y quejidos que le helarían la sangre a cualquiera, sin embargo ellos ya estaban preparados para eso. La chica atravesaba una transformación, era obvio que le iba a doler...pero jamás olvidaría la cara de Sasuke cuando la muchacha estuvo prácticamente muerta. Había sido una expresión tan...

_Atormentada._

Por eso no tenía el coraje para encararlo. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría Sasuke? Otro suspiro escapó de sus labios y se puso de pie. Kakashi le envió ánimos con la mirada, como diciéndole que si las cosas se salían de control él se aseguraría que ninguno de los dos se matasen entre sí.

Cuando estuvo a pocos pasos de distancia del Uchiha, tomó valor para encararlo.

-Eh, teme...

-Ahora no, Naruto. – cortó Sasuke de inmediato. Y lo había llamado por su nombre. Dios, las cosas si que andaban mal.

-Escúchame, Sasuke – la voz de Naruto había adquirido seriedad – Ya han pasado dos días. Una transformación no demora tanto. Creo que debes irte haciendo la idea de que...

Con una velocidad inhumana Sasuke había tomado a Naruto por el cuello de la camisa y la había estrellado con una fuerza brutal contra la pared. Kakashi ya estaba a cerca de ellos con el ceño fruncido.

-No te atrevas a decirlo. Sakura _no_ morirá, ¿me entiendes? – Gruñó Sasuke totalmente enfurecido – Repítelo y _juro _que te mataré – amenazó venenosamente.

-¡Maldición, cálmate Sasuke! ¡Sólo trato de ayudarte! ¡¿Crees que quiero que muera la _única_ mujer que mi mejor amigo ha amado?! – rugió, soltándose bruscamente.

-Entonces, cállate.

-Cálmense los dos – intervino Kakashi, situándose entre ambos antes que sucediera algo peor que un empujón – No sabemos como funciona el metabolismo de Sakura. Todos los humanos pueden reaccionar diferentes ante la mordida de un vampiro – se giró hacia Sasuke - ¿Estás seguro que administraste suficiente veneno?

Sasuke asintió, totalmente seguro.

-Bien – continuó Kakashi – Sólo queda esperar a que...

_Un jadeo._

Un débil jadeo llegó a los sensibles oídos de los tres hombres.

Sasuke se movió primero que los demás y en un santiamén estuvo en la puerta de su habitación, abriéndola de golpe. De inmediato se encontró con un delicado cuerpo que trataba de incorporarse de la mullida cama. Naruto y Kakashi llegaron rápidamente y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

Jamás en su vida Sasuke se había sentido tan aliviado.

Fue allí cuando los ojos verdes se encontraron con los negros. Su esmeralda mirada lo envolvió en la paz que días atrás creía haber perdido.

-¿Sa...Sasuke-kun?

-Sakura...

La transformación había terminado.

-

-

* * *

**TBC**

**Ahora, ¿qué les pareció? Espero que lo suficientemente bueno como para dejarme algún review. Venga, yo sé que quieren. Please?**

**Agradecimientos:**

_-Lydie Haley: ya puedes descansar en paz. No murió Saku! Me alegra que te guste mi historia. Gracias por leerme!_

_- Fregerika Bernkastel: sip, me gusta ser una malvada si así le doy mas intriga a la historia. Eres bienvenida a la Asociación de Fans de un futuro Linchamiento. Gracias._

_- DaniellitaXx: gracias por lo de "lindo". Aquí está la conti. Y no, no maté a Saku-chan._

_-aldee: q bien que no puedas aguantar la intriga y la curiosidad! Tu review es especial me gusta, xq fuiste una de las primeras en escribirme. Por allí te dedicaré un capítulo. Gracias._

_-setsuna17: me encanta q a ti te encante. ¿? Como sea, gracias por tu review._

_: es un honor recibir un review tuyo, pues leído algunos de tus fic y me parecen grandiosos. Muchas gracias._

_-blackstones3: ay, ¿maldita xq? No, yo sólo quiero agregarle suspenso a la historia, es todo. Don't worry todos tenemos momentos de drama, ja ja. Tu review me hizo reír. Gracias._

_-hanna: wao, ¿digno de dos o más review? Dios, me encantó tu review. Te hago una reverencia, hanna-sama! A mi también me gustaría que Sasuke-kun fuer así en el anime, pero que se le va a hacer. Gracias._

_-Yuki_star: niña, tienes un poder sensorial o algo así. Me adivinaste la idea. Lindo tu mensaje. Gracias._

_-mao15: espero que no te me hayas muerto por saber que iba a pasar! Ja ja XD. Gracias._

_-Aiko Aimitie: Coincido. Sasuke-kun se ve muy sexo haciendo de vampiro. Aquí está la conti. Gracias._

_-kaoru-pretty: otra que se nos une a la Asociación. Y es cierto, Sakura tiene que ser si o si la pareja de Sasuke-kun. Gracias._

_-Ikamari: a usted también le hago un reverencia, ikamari-sama. Me encantan tus fics. Como ves, saku no se murió. Sasusaku por siempre 3, como dices. Gracias._

_-Zaya-Uchiha: que bueno que te haya gustado el primer acto. No te preocupes ya tengo planes para hacer un fic largo, por allí vendrá. Gracias._

_-Silvermist23: Espero que reciba ese chocolate, eh? Creo que me lo merezco. No me muerdas!! Gracias._

**Y a todos lo que leyeron y no dejaron review, gracias. La próxima, por favor podrían dejarme uno? Por más insignificante que les parezca para mi significa mucho leer sus mensajes.**

**GRACIAS.**

**¿Review?**

**Atte.**

**Saku-chan**


	4. Act IV

**Disclaimer applied. **

**

* * *

**

**ACT IV**

_- Time without end - _

Los jadeos femeninos cesaron de pronto.

Habían alcanzado el éxtasis, una vez más.

Sasuke se dejó caer con pesadez sobre la cama, en un vano intento por calmar su errática respiración. Cerró los ojos. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que algo pequeño y cálido se le acercara, pero no le prestó atención. Segundos después el calor se fue. Con un gruñido de insatisfacción, Sasuke atrajo la calidez de nuevo hacia él; recostándola de su pecho.

-Sasuke-kun... – suspiró la muchacha.

Sakura era la calidez de Sasuke.

-Un año... – susurró la muchacha, haciendo dibujos imaginarios sobre los bien marcados pectorales del hombre – Hace un año que estamos juntos, Sasuke-kun.

-Hmp – asintió él, sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Y sabes qué es lo más sorprendente de todo? – siguió hablando ella

-¿Mmm?

-Que para el resto del mundo estoy muerta – Sakura sonrió – Me hace sentir más...libre, sin preocupaciones. No sé, es algo extraño – soltó una risita distraída – Y esto de la súper-fuerza, me encanta.

Sasuke no respondió, se limitó a depositar un casto beso en la frente de Sakura. En su interior, Sasuke agradecía enormemente que Sakura dijera esas cosas. Minimizaba el sentimiento de culpa.

La joven sonrió complacida por el gesto. Siempre que podía trataba de recordarle a Sasuke que estaba contenta con la decisión que había tomado. Después de todo le había salvado la vida; aunque las cosas hubieran sido un poco difíciles al principio.

Meses después de su transformación, Sakura aún no se acostumbraba a tener que salir bastante cubierta de día o bien, salir más de noche. Era demasiado extraño tomando en cuenta que hacía poco tiempo que todas sus actividades eran a la luz del sol, sin embargo lo hacía porque no quería acabar hecha cenizas en media central. Tampoco le gustaba eso de no dormir nunca. Era totalmente aburrido. Agradecía enormemente que existieran personas tan hiperactivas como el rubio amigo de Sasuke. Sakura estaba segura que sin Naruto las noches no serían tan llevaderas y tomando en cuenta que a Sasuke le gustaba hacer otra clase de cosas durante la noche...

También le encantó que hubiera alguien que le explicara un poco cómo serían las cosas a partir de ahora. Por eso, como Naruto, Sakura optó por llamar Kakashi-sensei al peliblanco. Porque había sido su maestro en el arte no descubierto del vampirismo. Definitivamente Kakashi tuvo que haber sido profesor en su otra vida.

Y _oh_, cómo _le encantaba_ eso de la afección.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja al escuchar a Sakura soltar risitas y sonidos extraños. Le prohibiría pasar tanto tiempo con el dobe o se le terminaría pegando lo estúpido.

-¿Ah, Sasuke-kun?

-Dime.

-¿Qué pasa si un día se acaba nuestra afección? – preguntó Sakura, con un timbre de ansiedad en su voz

-No se acabará nunca – Sasuke la miró con sus magnéticas pupilas negras – El amor de los vampiros es para siempre – Si hubiera sido humana, Sakura hubiera llorado ante las palabras de Sasuke dichas con tanta seguridad.

Sakura sonrió.

Dios, cómo amaba a ese hombre.

-¿Quieres decir que nos amaremos por toda la eternidad?

Sasuke sonrió.

Dios, cómo amaba a esa mujer.

-Sí, Sakura, nos amaremos por toda la eternidad.

La muchacha gimió cuando Sasuke la apresó contra él y comenzó a besarla ansiosamente y con fuerza. Ninguno de los dos se cansaría jamás de los labios del otro.

_Jamás._

Su tiempo no tenía fin y ellos estaban apenas comenzando a existirlo.

-

-

-

**THE END**

-

-

* * *

**HI, ¿qué les pareció el final? Ya sé que está muy corto, pero tuvo Sasusaku de arriba abajo. Quería hacerlo así. Por eso no incluí a los demás personajes en el capítulo. **

**Entonces, ¿les gustó? ¿Les encantó? ¿Lo odiaron?**

**Pues ya saben como decírmelo. Con un review. **

**Oficialmente doy por terminado este four-shot de de Supernatural. Gracias por su apoyo. Nos vemos en la próxima entrega.**

**Agradecimientos a todos los que me leyeron y dejaron su lindos reviews. Lamento no poder contestarlos, pero estoy corta de tiempo. Son las 10 de la noche y mañana debo levantarme temprano.**

**¡Sayo!**

**Saku-chan**

**REVIEW? REVIEW? REVIEW?**

-

PD: Próximo: un one-shot. Título: Eternidad. Totalmente independiente de este.


	5. Eternidad

**E**s

**T**oda

**E**xpresión

**R**aramente

**N**o

**I**ntima

**D**e

**A**mor

**D**esesperado.

.

.

La oscuridad se cernía sobre mí, imposibilitándome la visión. Me maldije interiormente por haberle dado rienda suelta a mi curiosidad. Y a la imaginación, porqué no. Aunque viéndolo desde otro punto de vista – uno que de verdad no sea el mío – lo único a lo que le había dado rienda suelta mi pequeña y no avisada salida nocturna era a la incertidumbre.

Joder, no podía ver absolutamente nada.

Bueno, estar de pie sin moverme y en completa oscuridad no estaba ayudándome mucho. Y estar retractándome de lo que ya estaba hecho, tampoco.

Respiré hondo y me dispuse a seguir avanzando. Coloqué mis manos sobre la lisa pared del muro y caminé. Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos…

-Mierda… - mascullé inconscientemente. Tropecé y estuve a punto de caerme de cara al suelo. Y juzgando por la textura del suelo, me iba a doler bastante. Así que, completamente pegada al muro, me quité los odiosos zapatos y los guardé en mi bolso. Y, ahora que recordaba no tenía la más mínima idea de en que sector de Tokio me encontraba.

Demonios, esto había empezado como una tranquila y solitaria salida de un viernes por la noche...

Había salido de la universidad como a eso de las cinco de la tarde, estaba tan cansada que rechacé la invitación de Ino de ir al centro comercial – cosa bastante difícil porque la cerda me ha vuelto adicta a las compras – y decidí que lo que necesitaba era una ducha fría y una buena dosis de sueño para aprovechar el sábado en su máxima capacidad.

Fantaseando con la agradable siesta que me esperaba tomé el metro y, sorprendida de que hubiera poca gente, me rellené en el asiento para esperar mi parada dentro de tres estaciones.

Sin darme cuenta el cansancio me venció.

Me desperté cuando alguien me zarandeó fuertemente. Fue allí cuando el conductor del metro me explicó la situación: ¡Me había quedado dormida durante todo el viaje, y lo peor no era eso, era que estaba casi al otro lado de la cuidad!

-Lo siento señorita, pero son casi las siete, el metro cerrará sus puertas... – me había dicho el hombre.

Totalmente resignada me dediqué admirar un poco esta cara de la cuidad, que tan poco conocía. Debía admitir que tenía curiosidad por saber que personas vivían por aquí. Y nuevamente el tiempo me venció. Antes de que me diera cuenta se hicieron las nueve de noche.

¿Dónde podría conseguir un bus de ruta o un taxi a esa hora?

Y una cosa llevó a la otra.

Con un poco de direcciones de unas mujeres..._de esa clase_ de mujeres, logré ubicarme. Estaba lejos, sí, pero creí que podría llegar antes de las diez u once a mi casa si caminaba rápido.

Y lo hice, si, pero no contaba con que a las diez y quince de la noche las calles cercanas a mi residencial lucirían tan...tétricas.

Ya.

Dejando de lado todos mis infortunios, me concentré en como caminar sin correr el riesgo de matarme en el intento.

Me paré en seco al escuchar un tenue susurro traído por el viento, girándome sobresaltada, tratando de ver a alguien. Un intento en vano, porque no podía ver más allá de mi nariz. Un escalofrío me recorrió por completo y apresuré el paso. Estaba comenzando a asustarme. Ignoré la extraña sensación de que había alguien observándome.

No muy lejos, pude vislumbrar mi salvación. El comienzo de un sector residencial iluminado. Y dentro del residencial, mi cálida casa.

Cuando por fin llegué a la primera lámpara el sonido de firmes pasos hizo que me detuviera. El corazón comenzó a bombear sangre con fuerza y un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo. No tenía idea de quién era, pero algo me decía que tenía que largarme de allí. Y pronto.

Apreté fuertemente el bolso contra mi misma, para usarlo como un arma recurrente en caso de que ese alguien que caminaba hacia mí me atacara.

Los pasos se acercaban cada vez más y más, pero se detuvieron de pronto.

-¿Hay...alguien allí? – me atreví a preguntar cuando el silencio se me hizo casi eterno. Fue entonces cuando una ráfaga de viento proveniente de quién sabe donde me azotó de lleno en la cara, dejándome ciega por varios segundos.

De repente al frente mío apareció la figura de un joven. La luz de la lámpara lo iluminaba por completo. Era más alto que yo y vestía completamente de negro. Sus facciones finas, hermosas, como talladas en mármol. De cabello negro, un poco largo con un fleco que caía elegantemente sobre su pálida frente.

Quedé embobada ante tanta belleza.

-Te estuve esperando durante mucho tiempo, _Sa-ku-ra..._ – habló con una voz tan profunda y grave que se me erizaron los cabellos de la nuca. Estaba tan aturdida que ni siquiera me di cuenta de su cercanía hasta que estaba a pocos centímetros de mí.

-¿Qui-quién eres? – pregunté totalmente embriagada con su colonia varonil.

Entonces, sus pálidos labios se abrieron mostrándome dos largos y blanquísimos colmillos. Sus ojos, antes negros, se volvieron rojos como la sangre y una sonrisa ladina se posó en su rostro.

Caí de regreso a la realidad al darme cuenta de la criatura que tenía en frente.

Un vampiro.

Ahogué un grito de sorpresa y traté de moverme pero mis piernas se negaron a responderme. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, no estaba asustada. Era como si en mi subconsciente yo ya supiera de la existencia de estos seres. Era como estar preparada para enfrentarlos.

Como...si fuera mi destino.

Unas fuertes manos ciñeron mi cintura y me pegaron a un fuerte cuerpo. De inmediato me encontré con dos ojos rojos que me miraban con tanto deseo y desesperación que mi corazón amenazó con detenerse.

Sus labios, fríos, y suaves, se adueñaron de los míos en un beso feroz y salvaje. Yo, en contra de todo sentido común, llevé mis manos a su pecho, agarrando con fuerza el cuello de su camisa y empujando para profundizar el beso. Antes de que me diera cuenta nuestras lenguas se habían unido en una guerra que parecía no tener fin.

El aire comenzó a faltarme, pero eso a él no parecía importarle mucho, así que me vi forzada a romper el beso.

-Te extrañé tanto, Sasuke-kun... – tardé varios segundos en darme cuenta que la que había dicho eso era yo. No comprendía que estaba pasando, no obstante, sentía unas terribles ganas de no volver a separarme de él – No vuelvas a dejarme por tanto tiempo... – añadió mi cuerpo.

Y fue allí cuando sus colmillos se clavaron en mi cuello, como dos punzadas de dolor. Un dolor que comenzaba a desaparecer poco a poco, a medida que Sasuke succionaba hasta la última gota de mi sangre.

_-Eres mía por toda la eternidad..._

Fue lo último que escuché antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

.

.

-¡CORTE! ¡SE IMPRIME!

.

.

La voz del director nos devolvió a la realidad. El plató entero se iluminó, encegueciéndome por varios segundos. Miré a Sasuke y él me miraba, examinándome. Le sonreí.

-Ya puedes bajarme – comenté tranquilamente.

Sasuke no dijo nada y me puso de vuelta en el suelo. Apoyé una mano en el pecho de Sasuke y me llevé la otra al lugar de la mordida. Cuando inspeccioné mis dedos, no descubrí rastros de sangre en ellos y me comenzaba a latir dolorosamente.

No me sorprendí mucho. Ya no tenía sangre en mi cuerpo.

En seguida todo comenzó a dar vueltas y me sentí caer. Por fortuna unos brazos me detuvieron a tiempo justo antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

.

Al despertar no demoré mucho en comprender el porqué de mi ligero desmayo. Ahora, todo era diferente, veía las cosas con una nitidez tan clara que me sorprendí. Incluso podía escuchar cosas que sucedían afuera en la calle, como el sonido de los carros, los pasos de los transeúntes. Era abrumador. Incluso, no notaba la necesidad de respirar.

-Creo que bebiste un poco, ¿no? – le dije a Sasuke, aceptando su ayuda para erguirme y asegurándome de que las cosas no se movieran.

Y nuevamente él hizo acto de su fluido vocabulario, quedándose en silencio con el ceño fruncido. Lo sabía, estaba enojado. No le hacía mucha gracia nada de lo que había pasado. Pero tenía que comprender que era lo que yo quería.

Iba a comenzar con decirle que todo esto era mi decisión cuando el director, o mejor dicho, Naruto, la única persona aparte de nosotros en el plató, me interrumpió.

-Vampiros... – comentó fingiendo un tono despectivo – No puedes confiar en ellos, créeme. Dattebayo – lo golpeé en el hombro por decir semejante estupidez – Oh, vamos, Sakura-chan. ¡No me digas que te sentiste ofendida!

-Pues sí – respondí tajante – Ahora, pásame un espejo, quiero verme.

Traducción: Quiero ver si Sasuke cumplió con su promesa.

Naruto no tardó mucho en hacer lo que le había pedido. Me trajo un espejo de mediano tamaño. Sasuke bufó cuando se lo quité ansiosa de las manos.

Me miré y automáticamente quedé en shock.

En el espejo estaba reflejada una mujer de veinte años, de piel extremadamente pálida pero sumamente suave y fría. Era perfecta. Tenía los rasgos finos y delicados y unos labios rojos, carnosos. Los ojos también eran rojos, escarlatas y brillaban con intensidad. Su cabello rosa, se veía sedosamente fino.

Era una belleza, casi irreal.

Y esa mujer era yo.

Una vampiresa.

-¡Dios! – exclamé sorprendida, palpándome.

-Ah, no te preocupes, Sakura-chan, tu lindo color de ojos regresará cuando hayas bebido un poco de sangre. ¡Ya verás! Luego, con el tiempo, podrás controlarlo. Dattebayo.

Le sonreí a Naruto en respuesta y sorprendentemente, ante la sola mención de la sangre la boca se me había puesto pastosa, seca, sentía como mis nuevos colmillos prácticamente querían emerger solos en busca del ansiado líquido vital. Tenía que aprender a controlar mis impulsos.

-Necesitamos encontrar sangre – habló por primer vez Sasuke – Rápido, antes que Sakura sienta su primera sed.

-Ya me encargué de eso, teme, Hinata-chan traerá pintas de sangre dentro de unas horas, cuando termine su turno en el hospital, ahora somos cuatro vampiros en una sola casa: Tú, Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan y yo. Tenemos que llenar la reserva– se cruzó de brazos, pareció que recordaba algo - Además, Tsunade-baa-chan quiere que regresemos a Konoha rápido, dice que la vida aquí en Tokio en muy peligrosa para los vampiros.

Me moría de ganas de conocer Konoha. Quería saber como era la vida allá, en un lugar subterráneo atestado de vampiros que habían prometido no atacar a ningún humano bajo ninguna condición.

-Bien – dijo Sasuke, entonces clavó sus ojos negros en mí y yo supe que quería hablar conmigo. A solas.

-Eso es genial - intervine yo – Naruto, ¿por qué no...?

-No soy tonto, Dattebayo, sé que quieren estar solos. Me iré a casa y terminaré de editar la película. No se demoren, ¿eh?

Me hizo gracia que quisiera seguir con su rol falso de director de cine, cuando simplemente podía alegar ante la productora que íbamos a cancelar la película y punto. Aún así quería editarla por completo y presentarla en Konoha.

Cuando Naruto desapareció por la puerta, me giré hacia Sasuke, encontrándome de lleno con sus magnéticos ojos oscuros.

-Soy muy hermosa, ¿no? – comenté tratando de iniciar la conversación sin que tuviéramos que discutir nuevamente el por qué de mi transformación de humana a vampiro.

-Antes también los eras – me respondió secamente.

-Sasuke-kun yo...

-Sabes que odio esto totalmente – se acercó un paso hacia mi, posando su mano en mi mejilla y por primera vez no sentí su tacto frío, era _casi_ cálido – No me gusta verte con mis propios ojos.

-Era lo que yo quería, Sasuke-kun. ¿Qué pasaría cuando estuviese anciana, arrugada y fea y tú siguiera tan joven y guapo como siempre? Ya no me querrías, me dejarías y yo moriría de dolor. – de tan solo imaginarme sin Sasuke a mi lado algo dentro de mí se oprimió y sentí unas terribles ganas de llorar, pero sabía que ni una sola lágrima bajaría por mi rostro.

-No – negó él, juntando su frente con la mía – Jamás te abandonaría. _No sabría como. No podría. _

Sus palabras me llegaron al alma, aunque teóricamente ya no tenía una.

Esta vez, yo misma lo atraje hacía mi y lo abracé fuertemente. Sasuke no tardó en corresponderme con la misma intensidad, enterrando su cabeza en mi cuello. Cuando me separé de él, dejé mis manos descansando en su cuello y él seguía aferrándome por la cintura.

-Ahora sí, Sasuke-kun... –susurré suavemente, la cercanía de nuestros rostros me afectaba. Si pudiera sonrojarme, lo estaría

-¿Qué? – preguntó en un susurro gutural, rozando sus labios con los míos.

-_Soy tuya por toda la eternidad - _respondí.

Y acorté la distancia de nuestros rostros, uniendo nuestros labios en un fuerte beso.

_._

_._

_._

_._

**¡HOLA!**

**Lamento haber demorado tanto tiempo, pero estaba preparando la segunda fase de Supernatural. Así que la espera no fue en vano.**

**Aquí está el one-shot que mencioné en la historia anterior. Este es un capitulo de transición. Como….de relleno, por así decirlo. Algo previo a lo que será la segunda parte de Supernatural. **

**Cabe aclarar que el primer capítulo lo publicaré dentro una semana, es que estoy en examenes y tengo que aprobar o me suicido. Esta historia consta de alrededor de seis capítulos. Tema vampírico, por supuesto.**

**¿Qué dicen? **

**¿Seguirán apoyándome?**

**¡Espero sus respuestas!**

**¡Sayo!**

_Saku-chan._


	6. One

**Disclaimer applied. **

**/ ONE /**

_- Word of Warning -_

_._

_._

_._

How can you see into my eyes  
like open doors?  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb  
Without a soul  
my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home.  
_._

_._

_.  
_

Desde el primer momento que la vio.

Desde ese entonces llevaba deseándola.

A toda ella.

Sus gestos de virginal origen no hacían más que encenderlo. Su inocencia la quería toda para él. Su cuerpo era una mar de tentación en el que quería caer una y otra y otra vez sin jamás ahogarse. Su risa cantarina era música para su alma. Sus labios rojos se convirtieron en una fuente de pecados que nunca se agotaría.

Inocentemente provocativa, para más señas.

Quería colocarla en un pedestal y alejarla de todas las manos traicioneras que quisieran corromperla con sólo un toque. Mantenerla al margen de cualquier cosa que pudiera envenenarla.

Sólo el podía corromperla.

Sólo él podía tocarla.

Sólo él podía envenenarla.

Ella conocía sus más grandes maldades y nunca le reprochó nada por ello.

Porque ella era demasiado pura.

_Demasiado._

Y él necesitaba protegerla. Alejarla de todo el mal que había en su mundo. 

Pero todo no puede ser perfecto.

.

_-Ella no pertenece a nosotros. Sabe demasiado. Hay que acabar con ella._

_-No._

_-Es una orden directa. _

_-Ella es _mía_._

_-No te pertenece. No es más que un fenómeno en nuestra sociedad. Mátala._

_-Jamás._

_-Entonces, acepta las consecuencias. _

_-Que así sea._

.

Y así fue.

Vivía sólo por ella.

Ella le daba fuerza, valor y realidad. Lo hacía sentir vivo, aunque sólo fuera un poco.

Siempre protegiéndola de cualquier riesgo. Para que su luz nunca se apagara.

Porque, lo dicho, ella era demasiado _pura_ para ser corrompida.

_Sin darse cuenta, Sakura Haruno se había convertido en todo para él. _

**¡HELLO! Este es el comienzo de la segunda parte de Supernatural. Cómo verán, no tiene nada que ver con la actualización anterior. Ese oneshot era sólo como una especie de transición. Tampoco con el mini-fic anterior. Les reitero, esto es totalmente ****independiente.**

**Ahora, este cuenta con seis o siete capítulos, más o menos. **

**Bueno... eso es todo. ¿Qué opinan de este pequeño comienzo?**

**Se aceptan críticas, devoluciones, Sasuke's, Itachi's, tomatazos, naranjazos, felicitaciones, saludos, besos, abrazos y todo lo que se pueda mandar en un comentario... (Preferiría más de lo último ¬¬, xfa)**

**¿Tengo su apoyo?**

**REVIEW? ****REVIEW? REVIEW?**

**¡Sayo!**

_Saku-chan_


	7. Two

**Disclaimer applied. **

**/ TWO /**

_- Word of Death –_

_._

_._

_._

No one knows how you feel  
No one there you'd like to see  
The day was dark  
and full of pain  
You write help  
with you own blood  
'Cuz hope is all you've got  
You open up your eyes  
but nothing has changed

.

.

.

Despertó.

El cuarto estaba sumido completamente en la oscuridad. Las cortinas negras estaban cerradas. Sin embargo había un resplandor detrás de ellas así que le fue fácil adivinar que ya había amanecido.

Pero le faltaba algo.

Se incorporó como un resorte y miró para todos lados. No había nadie. Cerró los ojos y agudizó el oído. No escuchó nada. Trató de captar su esencia. No sintió nada.

La desesperación comenzó a hacer efecto.

La buscó por toda la suite. No la encontró.

Gritó su nombre varias veces. Nadie le respondió.

Masculló vulgarmente y se apresuró a vestirse lo más rápido que pudo. Le causaba _terror_ el sólo pensar que tal vez la hubiese atrapado el Consejo. Joder, le había explicado cientos de veces que no saliera sola, que estaba en peligro...

Ya atravesaba la sala de estar y se disponía a salir cuando, con su vista periférica, captó algo. Se detuvo en seco. En la mesita del centro de la sala había una flor de cerezo. Y al lado una nota, con su estilizada caligrafía.

"_Buenos días, Sasuke-kun. ¿Cómo amaneces? _

_Decidí salir de compras. El refrigerador ya estaba prácticamente vacío. Claro, sólo para mí, porque tienen pintas de sangre como para un ejército. Je, je. Además – ¡no te enojes! – vi un par de cosas que de verdad quiero comprarme. Lamento no haberte avisado, pero estabas tan profundamente dormido que me dio mucha pena despertarte._

_¿Sabías lo lindo que te ves cuando duermes?_

_Como sea, regresaré al medio día._

_Te amo._

_Sakura._

Apretó los puños con fuerza. ¿Había salido sola?

_PD: Y, no. No salí sola. Le pedí a Naru-chan que me acompañara. ¿Genial, no?"_

Sasuke bufó. ¿El dobe? Si, claro, la mejor protección del mundo. Dejando de lado el sarcasmo fijó su vista en el reloj que ya daba las once. Sabía donde estarían Sakura y el dobe. De seguro Naruto la había convencido para que fuesen a comer ramen, aunque solo ella comiese.

Tomó su chaqueta. Su vista se clavó en la flor de cerezo. Maldiciendo por lo bajo la agarró con cuidado y salió de su apartamento.

_Soy un maldito idiota. – _pensó irritado, mirando casi con rabia a la pequeña flor de cerezo en su mano que no tenía la culpa del enamoramiento de su dueño.

Sakura le sonrió a Naruto dándole a entender que ella también pediría ramen. El rubio le respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Dos ramen con cerdo.

-Muy bien. ¡Marchan dos de ramen! – y luego de una pequeña reverencia el mesero se marchó hacia la cocina.

La muchacha se giró hacia Naruto. Todavía no entendía por qué pedía comida, si simplemente no lo alimentaba ni llenaba. "Mantener las apariencias" – le había dicho Sasuke una vez.

-Entonces, Naru... ¿Qué pasó con Hinata? – sonrió pícaramente. Si no supiera lo que Naruto era en realidad, hubiera apostado que se sonrojaría. Sin embargo la sorpresa desapareció del rostro del joven y Naruto adquirió una seriedad repentina.

Sakura lo miró expectante.

-Yo...Sakura-chan, no quiero que Hinata pase... por lo mismo que tú – los ojos azules, apenados; se clavaron en los verdes, sorprendidos - Ni tampoco quiero pasar por lo mismo que el teme.

La sonrisa de Sakura desapareció poco a poco y clavó la vista en sus manos. Comprendía a la perfección a lo que se refería Naruto. Ella estaba siendo perseguida por algo llamado "El Consejo" que la quería fuera de este mundo por el simple hecho de ser una de las pocas humanas que conocía de la existencia de los vampiros. Y Sasuke...Sasuke siempre había estado allí protegiéndola de cualquiera que se acercara demasiado. Fue herido _tantas_ veces...

Hinata no se merecía ser atacada como ella.

Naruto no se merecía ser lastimado como Sasuke.

Sintió un escozor en los ojos.

-¿Sa-Sakura-chan? ¡Lo siento, no debí decir eso! ¡Soy un tonto, lo lamento!

-Está bien. Yo soy la que lo siente, Naruto. – y caminó rápidamente al baño.

Se miró al espejo. Las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas. De acuerdo, sus amigos no se lo merecían, pero entonces, ellos _tampoco. _Sacó su móvil y le marcó a Sasuke. Necesitaba escuchar su voz. Y tranquilizarse.

Sonó varias veces pero nadie contestó. Trató de nuevo y nada...Era la quinta vez que llamaba cuando un extraño ruido de cristales rotos llamó su atención. Con el miedo a flor de piel asomó su cabeza por la puerta.

Ahogó un grito de espanto.

¡Estaban allí! ¡Esos malditos de las máscaras que estaban a orden del Consejo! ¡Era obvio que iban tras ella!

Reprimió las ganas de salir cuando uno de ellos golpeó a Naruto, incordiándole acerca del paradero la pelirrosa. Naruto no abrió la boca y se limitó a arremeter con todas sus fuerzas contra el hombre. Ambos cayeron al suelo. Varias mujeres gritaron.

Cerró la puerta con terror. Marcó nuevamente a Sasuke pero nadie contestaba. Consciente de que ésta vez Sasuke no estaría para salvarla, dejó que cayera el mensaje de voz.

Estaba aterrorizada, pero se esforzó por sonar decente. Sería la última vez que le dedicara alguna palabra. Cuando terminó de hablar las lágrimas corrían por toda su cara.

Y la puerta se abrió con un golpe sordo.

Sakura se arrastró hasta el fondo del baño, haciéndose un ovillo contra la pared.

-¡NO, SAKURA-CHAN! ¡MALDITO HIJO DE...!- el grito de Naruto fue acallado con un fuerte golpe que lo envió al otro lado de restaurante.

La pelirrosa cerró sus ojos. Los pasos se acercaban. El miedo aumentaba.

Una mano se aferró en su cuello.

_Te amo...Sasuke-kun._

Sasuke tuvo que detenerse. Miró a izquierda y derecha. Juraría que había escuchado la voz de Sakura. Genial, además de cursi e idiota, también se estaba volviendo loco. Tal vez debió haber _bebido_ algo antes de salir de casa.

Apresuró el paso un poco más. Estaba demasiado ansioso hoy. Tenía unas horribles ganas de ver a Sakura. De besarla. De apretarla. De cog-

Una explosión resonó por todos lados.

La onda expansiva envió a varias personas al suelo, pero al él sólo lo tambaleó un poco.

_¡Sakura! _

Al instante en que dobló la esquina, Sasuke deseó no haberlo hecho. A lo lejos pudo divisar el desastre que se había desatado. Había escombros, fuego, las alarmas de los autos y los gritos resonaban en sus oídos con fuerza.

Caos, por todos lados.

No, caos en el Ichiraku.

Se quedó estático. Sus ojos se dilataron.

Una figura corría a toda prisa hacía él, pero no le prestó atención. Lo único que pensaba-rogaba era que Sakura no hubiese estado dentro del local cuando se dio la explosión.

-¡Teme!

Naruto había llegado a su lado. Estaba todo sucio. Pero la vista de Sasuke siguió clavada en el vacío.

-¿Dónde está Sakura? – preguntó con hilo de voz.

Naruto agachó la cabeza. Estaba sollozando pero ninguna lágrima caía por su rostro.

Y Sasuke temió lo peor. Con toda la ira del mundo agarró a Naruto por el cuello de la camisa y lo azotó con violencia contra el muro contiguo. Sus ojos lanzaron un destello carmesí.

- ¡¿Dónde está, Naruto? – Silencio. Frustración. - ¡¿Dónde mierda está Sakura? – gritó.

-Lo lamento, Sasuke. Y-Yo no pude...Ella... ¡Lo siento!

Lentamente soltó a Naruto, quién calló al suelo en medio de balbuceos sin sentido. Sus pupilas dilatadas se clavaron en los escombros del lugar. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, con desesperación.

Ella ya no estaba.

Y quería gritar.

Llorar.

No volvería besarla, no volvería tocarla, no volvería sentirla, no volvería a verla...no volvería a amarla. Su mundo se acaba de venir abajo en miles de escombros.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía esa especie de desgarro interno.

_Sakura_.

Estaba muerto, de nuevo.

¿Cuándo acabaría el dolor?

Todos se habían marchado enfundados en su ropa color negro.

Oficialmente, el funeral había terminado. Ojalá el dolor se hubiera ido con ellos. Pero no. Estaba allí, latiendo. Como un reemplazo para su muerto corazón.

Llovía a cántaros ese atardecer, pero ninguno de los dos llevaba sombrilla.

La mano de Naruto se posó en su hombro.

-Sasuke, ¿qué pasará ahora?

Sus ojos negros cayeron sobre la blanca lápida. Decía "Sakura Haruno" en enormes letras doradas. Su mirada se ensombreció. Del interior de su chaqueta sacó la pequeña flor de cerezo que ella le había dejado en aquel fatídico día.

La posó con suavidad sobre la tumba dónde yacía la razón de su existencia.

Y, con todo el odio que su cuerpo pudiese sentir, el vengador dictaminó su sentencia:

-El Consejo morirá.

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo andan mis amores? Bueno, aquí está la continuación de esta segunda fase. La verdad este capítulo me gustó bastante, quedé complacida con él. **

**Como ven, ha ocurrido una tragedia. Nuestra querida – y odiada por tener a Sasuke-sexy-kun con ella – Sakura-chan a fallecido. Me vestiré de negro hasta el próximo capítulo (¿?)**

**Como sea, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Nos vemos.**

**Agradecimientos:**

**-Setsuna17: aquí **está la conti! Se te calmaron los nervios? Espero que sí! Y, qué te pareció este capitulo? Gracias por leerme!

**-Aiko Amitie: **Bueno, espero que al final de todo te siga pareciendo genial. Voy a ponerme seria con este proyecto y trataré de que las actualizaciones sean más rápidas. Kisses y gracias por tu review!

**-deatthxrevenge**: verdad que sí? Hubo bastante amor en el primer capi! Espero que no haya quedado muy empalagoso o dulce...Y todas queremos uno así, no? Más si se parece a Sasu2w

ke-kun! Kisses, y gracias por leerme.

**-asukasoad: **Gracias, que lindo comentario! No sé si escriba excelente pero me esfuerzo en hacerlo lo mejor posible. Me encanta crear expectativa, los fics se vuelven más interesantes así. Por otro lado, eres mala! No me quisiste lanzar sasuke's! XD Gracias por leerme!

**-sakura-yuuki-luna: **pues aquí está la conti. Espero que te haya gustado y te siga pareciendo interesante! Kisses, y gracias por ti comentario! Sayo!

**-edniiitahhh: **Enserio? Leíste mis otros fics? Wao, que cool que te gustaran todos! No te preocupes, voy a seguir con la historia. Bueno, pasé por tu Profile pero como andaba algo corta de tiempo, sólo leí "Stepbrother". Me gustó bastante, redactas bien y tienes las ideas claras. Además la parte en que Sasuke le pide a Sakura que se escape con él, me encantó! Sorry por no dejarte review, pero en cuanto pueda lo haré. Kisses, y gracias por leerme!

**-carmen12:** kyaa, q bueno que te guste! XD Espero que este capitulo también te guste! Kisses, y gracias por leerme!

**-Bella-uchiha1:** gracias por el apoyo! Aki está el segundo capi! Gracias por leer…

**PD: Quiero agradecer también a todos los que dejaron review en el one-shot de transición titulado "Eternidad" Lamento no haber respondido sus comentarios. Sucede que acaba de salir de exámenes y estuve bastante estresada últimamente. (Felicítenme porque aprobé!) De verdad lo siento. Espero que estos dos capítulos sean de su total agrado y que me sigan leyendo.**

**Gracias.**

**Nos vemos!**

**Sayo!**

_Saku-chan__  
_


	8. Three

**Disclaimer applied. **

**/ THREE /**

_- Word of Pain –_

_._

_._

_._

I had nothing to say.  
And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me.  
(I was confused.)  
And I live it all out to find, but I'm not the only person with these things in mind.  
(Inside of me)  
But all that they can see the words revealed.  
Is the only real thing that I got left to feel  
(Nothing to lose)  
Just stuck, hollow and alone  
and the fault is my own, and the fault is my own...

.

.

.

* * *

_- Ellos están aquí, Sasuke-kun... Acaban de llegar, están atacando a Naruto...Vienen por mí... Lo siento, Sasuke-kun. Lamento no haberme quedado contigo más tiempo. ¿Quién te curará ahora?_ – Los sollozos no la dejaban hablar bien – _Sasuke-kun...Te amo. Más que a nada_ – los sollozos aumentaron – _Algún día nos volveremos a ver de nuevo... Por favor, recuérdame siempre. Cuando no regrese a nuestra casa. Recuérdame amándote. Recuerda que mi alma está tatuada en tu piel. ¿Lo prometes, Sasuke-kun?_ – Fin del mensaje.

-Lo prometo.

Presionó un botón y el mensaje comenzó de nuevo. Su voz aterrorizada no le hacía nada bien, pero era lo único que tenía para escucharla. Porque ya no habría mas canciones resonando por la casa.

_- Ellos están aquí, Sasuke-kun... Acaban de llegar, están atacando a Naruto...Vienen por mí... Lo siento, Sasuke-kun. Lamento no haberme quedado contigo más tiempo. ¿Quién te curará ahora?_ – Los sollozos no la dejaban hablar bien – _Sasuke-kun...Te amo. Más que a nada_ – los sollozos aumentaron – _Algún día nos volveremos a ver de nuevo... Por favor, recuérdame siempre. Cuando no regrese a nuestra casa. Recuérdame amándote. Recuerda que mi alma está tatuada en tu piel. ¿Lo prometes, Sasuke-kun?_ – Fin del mensaje.

-Lo prometo.

La cinta comenzó a rebobinarse de nuevo...Y su esencia no lo llenaría de paz nunca más. No habrá más besos antes de dormir. No volverá a beber sus gemidos de placer.

_- Ellos están aquí, Sasuke-kun... Acaban de llegar, están atacando a Naruto...Vienen por mí... Lo siento, Sasuke-kun. Lamento no haberme quedado contigo más tiempo. ¿Quién te curará ahora?_ – Los sollozos no la dejaban hablar bien – _Sasuke-kun...Te amo. Más que a nada_ – los sollozos aumentaron – _Algún día nos volveremos a ver de nuevo... Por favor, recuérdame siempre. Cuando no regrese a nuestra casa. Recuérdame amándote. Recuerda que mi alma está tatuada en tu piel. ¿Lo prometes, Sasuke-kun?_ – Fin del mensaje.

- Lo prometo.

Pero sobretodo, jamás se volverá a sentir vivo. Sus razones existenciales habían muerto con Sakura. Todo _él_ había muerto con Sakura.

Como la extrañaba.

Jamás en su vida había anhelado _tanto_ la presencia de alguien. El agujero en su pecho se hacía más y más grande con el paso de los días; y no parecía querer sanar.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué Sakura tuvo que morir?

Era su culpa.

Dolor, dolor y más dolor.

Ah, sí, sólo de nuevo.

Y Sakura no estaría para curar su soledad.

Ya No.

Nunca más.

El timbre de la puerta resonó por todo el apartamento. Se quedó sentado allí en el sofá, sin moverse. El timbre sonó de nuevo. Y nada. Otra vez el timbre. Oh, lo había olvidado. Sakura no volvería a abrir la puerta. Sus pasos rápidos no se escucharían más.

Totalmente perdido en otro mundo se levantó y como un robot caminó hasta la puerta. La abrió y regresó a su asiento sin importarle quien fuese.

Naruto entró al apartamento lentamente. No se sorprendió de encontrar a Sasuke en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado hace dos días. Con un suspiro caminó hasta él y le lanzó un sobre de papel.

Sasuke lo miró.

Y Naruto de verdad quiso llorar cuando vio lo vacío que eran sus ojos.

-Te lo mandan Kakashi-sensei y Tsunade-baa-chan. Dicen que es lo que tú les pediste.

Tomó el sobre y lo abrió. Rápidamente leyó el contenido. De inmediato se puso de pie, guardó el celular en su bolsillo – tenía el mensaje de Sakura, _su voz_; no lo iba a dejar – y caminó directamente a la cocina.

Naruto lo siguió de cerca. Era sorprendente lo silenciosa que estaba la casa sin Sakura. No, no quería pensar en eso, pero...todo el lugar en sí parecía haber muerto con Sakura.

Y Sasuke también.

El susodicho abrió el refrigerador y sacó dos pequeñas bolsitas con un contenido rojo espeso. Le lanzó una al rubio y se llevó una a la boca. Sus colmillos surgieron por si solos y penetraron el plástico, en busca del líquido.

Naruto se mantuvo con la suya jugando entre sus manos.

-¿Sabes? hablé con Hinata-chan ayer. Le dije que no podría verla por un tiempo, debido a que el Consejo podría descubrir que es humana y la mandaría a asesinar. También estaba muy triste por la muerte de Sa... – se detuvo abruptamente. Sasuke había arrancado, literalmente, un pedazo de la repisa donde estaba recostado.

Uzumaki comprendió que debía mantener la boca cerrada.

Una vez que Sasuke terminó la bolsa de sangre, la lanzó a la basura y desapareció por el pasillo. Naruto se quedó sentado en la cocina sin entender. Segundos después, Sasuke reapareció poniéndose un pesado abrigo negro. Y aún así, el rubio pudo ver la katana que llevaba en la cintura. Sus ojos se ensancharon.

-¿A dónde vas?

Sasuke no respondió. Esa pregunta era muy obvia.

Iba a desmembrar parte por parte a los miembros del Consejo.

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Sus párpados pesaban. Mucho.

Su cuerpo dolía. Mucho.

Tenía sed. Mucha.

-Despertaste.

Giró su cabeza, adolorida, hacia la voz. No pudo ver nada. Todo estaba oscuro. Quiso preguntar dónde estaba...porque no recordaba nada. Su memoria estaba en blanco.

-No te preocupes. Todo pasará pronto.

Algo líquido y espeso pasó por sus labios, hacia su garganta. Le gustaba. Sabía delicioso.

Con el sabor en su paladar se hundió en la oscuridad de nuevo.

* * *

**HOLA! **

**Bien, aquí está el tercer mini-capítulo de la segunda fase de Supernatural. Como ven fue bastante corto. Y me disculpo por eso. Lo que pasa es que quería hacer una pequeña pausa porque en el siguiente capítulo suceden muchas cosas y se revelan varias más. Ah, estuve leyendo los comentarios y debo decir que me encantaron. Con respecto a – la pregunta del millón - ¿por qué asesiné a Sakura? Bueno les explico: era **_**vital **_**para el fic. Siempre veo a Sakura sufrir por todo lo que le pasa a Sasuke, pues ya era hora de que éste también sufriera. Con lo maldito que se está poniendo en el anime/manga se lo merece, ¿o no?**

**Y ya no les quito más tiempo. **

**A todos, mil gracias de nuevo, por sus lindos y motivadores reviews.**

**Agradecimientos:**

**-edniiitahhh: De nada, gracias a ti por leer todos estos desvaríos de mis noches de insomnio (?) Ah, la frase también es mi favorita. Mira que pensaba poner algo así como "Me vengaré", pero me sonó muy simple y obvio. Luego se me ocurrió esa, y supe que era la indicada. Estaré esperando ese epílogo! Gracias de nuevo por leerme! Kisses.**

**-asukasoad: Mala! No quieres darme ni un Sasuke! Ja ja ja ja XD Espero que te quede un poco claro el por qué de la muerte de Sakura-chan. En el próximo capítulo se aclararán muchas cosas, ya verás. Gracias! Kisses.**

**-sakura-yuuki-luna: pues sí, nuestra Sakura-chan ha muerto. Sip, pobre Sasuke - aunque el también se merece sufrir un poco – XD. Tu review me encantó. Te juro que me partí de la risa con eso de: "muerte al consejo...muerte". Por otro lado, a mi me encanta dejarlos en suspenso! Gracias, kisses.**

**-deathxrevenge: Ja ja ja, todo queremos uno. Sip, pobre de Sakura. Gracias por leerme, kisses.**

**-setsuna17: Gracias, te prometo que seguiré así! Cambiando de tema, no llores! Tengo un presentimiento de que te va a gustar el próximo capítulo, no sé por qué. Ya me lo dirás en la próxima actualización. Gracias, kisses.**

**-Aiko Amitie: Gracias...¬¬ ay, todo porque yo tengo clases y tú estás de vacaciones...te envidio! Aunque no lo creas, a todas nos rompe el corazón ver a Sasuke así de destrozado. Espero que te haya gustado el capi! Gracias por lerrme! Kisses.**

**-Sakuu Uchiha: Siiii! Maté a Sakura! Me disculpo por eso! Ah, que lástima porque a mí me encanta dejar a la gente con intriga! Gracias por tu review. Kisses.**

**-Hina-chan: Si, la maté. Sé que a muchas no le gustó la muerte de Sakura, pero espero que los próximos capítulos te gusten. Gracias por leerme. Kisses.**

**Bueno, de nuevo: GRACIAS.**

**Ahora, me dejan un review? Aunque sea una palabrita servirá para decirme que les gusta lo que hago. Cuando son pocos reviews me deprimo. Y un escritora deprimida es malo. Entonces no hay imaginación, ni fic.**

**Sayo!**

_**Saku-chan**_


	9. Four

**Disclaimer applied. **

**/ FOUR /**

_- Word of Revenge –_

_._

_._

_._

Wake me up.  
Wake me up inside.  
I can't wake up.  
Wake me up inside.  
Save me.  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
Wake me up.  
Bid my blood to run.  
I can't wake up  
before I come undone.  
Save me.  
Save me from the nothing I've become

_._

_._

_._

_Venganza_

Movía su cuerpo como una marioneta, lo impulsaba.

_Frustración._

Pura corría por sus venas ardientes en furia.

_Odio._

Anidaba en su pecho esperando poder salir y surtir su efecto.

_Pérdida._

Había perdido a Sakura.

Y lo pagarían caro.

.

Entró como un huracán a la sala de reunión principal. Luego de varios días de búsqueda exhaustiva había dado con la verdadera localización de los miembros del Consejo. Eso, y la información que había recibido de Kakashi y Tsunade.

Una sola persona estaba allí.

Susodicha persona se giró y encaró al recién llegado.

-Supongo – comenzó dejando de lado la taza de té que hacía pocos minutos _simulaba _estar tomando – que si éstas aquí, es porque asesinaste vilmente a los otros miembros del Consejo. ¿Estoy en lo cierto, Sasuke Uchiha?

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio.

No sólo había hecho eso, también se había llevado por delante a todo guardia que se le atravesara por el camino. Era sorprendente cuán fuerte se había hecho con el sólo pensamiento de vengar a Sakura.

Al no obtener respuesta, el hombre se alejó de la ventana que daba al exterior y caminando por los lujosos mosaicos del suelo se sentó en la única silla que había en el elegante recinto. Una silla al fondo del lugar que parecía más un trono. Era un maldito psicópata con aires de grandeza.

-Danzo – nombró Sasuke avanzando un paso. Sus ojos rojos emanaban furia por todos lados – Ahórrame el trabajo y comencemos con la pelea de una puta vez para que pueda largarme.

-Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke... – Danzo suspiró con falsa decepción – Revolcándote con una asquerosa humana. ¿Tienes ideas de dónde dejaste el orgullo de los vampiros? - Silencio – ¡Por el maldito suelo!

Sólo por ese adjetivo descalificativo hacia la raza humana, Sasuke estuvo tentado a matarlo de una vez por todas. Pero se contuvo, él no mataba a las personas cuando estaban hablando, debían al menos morir en una batalla.

-Eres igual que tu hermano – continuó Danzo – Creyendo que los humanos y los vampiros podíamos coexistir en paz. ¡Patrañas! Los humanos son nuestra cena – sonrió de sólo imaginárselo - Pero debo agradecerte algo, Uchiha, tu desobediencia. Gracias a ella voy a tener el placer de eliminar al último Uchiha que hay. Así ese maldito poder de sus ojos se extinguirá para siempre – contrario a sus palabras, se quedó sentado – Sin embargo, estoy divagando en mis aspiraciones...

-Ya basta. Cierra esa boca y pelea – interrumpió Sasuke, harto de tanta palabrería barata.

Danzo estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada.

-Calma, muchacho, ya iba llegando a la parte más importante...Dime, ¿no quieres escuchar los gritos de angustia de la perra esa con la que te...?

No pudo seguir hablando. Con una rapidez extraordinaria Sasuke ya estaba al frente de él, con Kusanagi desenvainada dispuesto a cortarlo en dos y mandarlo al infierno, pero Danzo fue más rápido y sostuvo el ataque con otra katana.

La fuerza del impacto envió a Sasuke hacia atrás, cayendo éste de rodillas y apoyándose con su espada.

-Un insulto más y mueres, hijo de perra. – advirtió Sasuke poniéndose de pie y enfundando.

Danzo se sentó nuevamente en el trono. Su rostro serio. Los juegos se habían acabado.

-Entonces comencemos – dijo.

Y aplaudió secamente dos veces.

* * *

Naruto fue al atardecer ese día al Cementerio Central de Tokio. Consciente de que estaba preocupado por Sasuke – todos lo estaban. Tsunade (aunque esta nunca lo reconocería), Kakashi, Hinata – decidió ir a visitar a su mejor amiga. Sakura.

Las flores de cerezo ya estaban bastantes marchitas. Nadie las había cambiado desde hacía alrededor de una semana. El mismo tiempo que Sasuke llevaba desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Sasuke siempre las cambiaba. Siempre. Todos los días.

Con los ojos cerrados, se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la lápida.

-Hola, Sakura-chan. Espero que te encuentres bien. No sabes cuanto te necesitamos. El Teme anda todo depresivo sin comer, sin hablar, sin moverse, no es que yo esté mejor, claro. Incluso se fue quién sabe a dónde mencionado no sé que cosas acerca de matar al Consejo. Anda en algo peligroso, Dattebayo, y no sé que hacer...

-¿Disculpe?

Naruto se giró hacia la voz a sus espaldas. Un señor de edad avanzada lo miraba curioso.

-Jovencito, ¿qué hace?

Uzumaki parpadeó, confuso.

-Pues, yo...vengo a visitar a mi amiga, Sakura-chan...

-¿Sakura Haruno?

Naruto asintió.

- ¿Acaso no lo sabía? – El rubio negó – Yo soy el encargado del cementerio, joven. El mismo día de la sepultura de Haruno-san la policía japonesa se presentó con una orden judicial para llevarse al cuerpo de la joven. Dijeron tener el consentimiento de su familia...

Los ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa.

-Cómo el cuerpo jamás regresará, hoy se me dio la orden de retirar la lápida – continuó el anciano – Eso es lo que venía a hacer, pero...

El pobre hombre no pudo continuar porque un furioso Naruto se le lanzó encima, sujetándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

-¡¿La policía japonesa se llevó el cuerpo? – Estalló Uzumaki - ¡Enséñemela! ¡Quiero ver esa orden!

Totalmente asustado el anciano rebuscó en el bolsillo de su arrugada camisa hasta encontrar el ansiado papel. Naruto se lo arrebató de las manos. Y comenzó a devorar la información, ávidamente.

Si el cuerpo de Sakura no estaba, ¿por qué Sasuke no se había dado cuenta? ¿Por qué ellos no lo sabían? Y como si lo hubiera preguntado en voz alta, el anciano decidió hablar.

-Todos los días viene un joven a visitar la tumba – dijo el anciano lentamente, como temiendo otro arranque de furia por parte de Naruto, haciendo alusión a Sasuke – Sin embargo la policía me dijo que él ya estaba al tanto de la situación y que no me le acercara porque podía ser...peligroso. ¿Usted lo conoce? ¿Es cierto eso?

Uzumaki lo ignoró mundialmente.

Estaba tan sorprendido por lo que decía la orden de exhumación que no podía articular palabras. ¿Sakura era sospechosa y parte de una investigación de homicidio? ¡Por favor! ¿En qué cabeza cabe eso?

Por otra parte, ¿quién tendría tanto poder sobre el gobierno de Japón que sería capaz de conseguir una orden judicial auténtica, además de policías que se llevaran el cadáver?

Nuevamente, como si lo hubiera pedido, sus ojos se clavaron sobre la firma al final del papel.

Danzo Shimura.

El Presidente del Consejo de Existencia Vampírica.

Y alguien con suficiente poder como para incluso movilizar al presidente del país.

Joder.

Si era _él_ quién había pedido la exhumación, sólo se le ocurría un razón para que alguien como él quisiera el cuerpo de Sakura...

"_Oh, Diablos"_

Y Sasuke iba para allá.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

-Mierda

No podía hacer nada. No sabía la ubicación verdadera del Consejo. No sabía nada. Tendría que regresar a su casa y esperar – rogar – que Sasuke regresase sano.

Que_ ellos_ regresasen sanos.

* * *

Unos pasos comenzaron a acercarse lentamente. Eran de tacón altos. Una mujer.

Sasuke giró su cuerpo hacia la derecha para ver a la persona.

Las grandes puertas laterales se abrieron y una figura completamente vestida de negro hizo acto de presencia en el lugar. Avanzó silenciosamente hasta situarse a varios metros frente al Uchiha, en ademán protector hacia Danzo. Sasuke miró furioso al hombre del trono.

-¿Qué demonios significa esto? – gruñó

Danzo lo miró irónico.

-¿No querías luchar conmigo? – Inquirió – Véncela a ella y luego tendrás _el honor_ de combatir contra mí – comunicó.

La mujer sacó una larga katana de su capa negra. Sasuke desenvainó también, dispuesto a terminar con esa estupidez de una vez por todas, pero Danzo se les adelantó.

-Quítate la capa. Te estorbará en la pelea. – ordenó, dirigiéndose a la mujer.

Danzo lo sabía. Por eso no podía evitar la sonrisa macabra en su interior. Sabía que las hilachas destrozadas de los recuerdos del Uchiha se regenerarían en un segundo. Dolería. Y oh, como le_ gustaba _el dolor ajeno.

Sasuke Uchiha pagaría con creces haberlo desobedecido.

Ella, como un robot, hizo caso y se deshizo de la molesta prenda; revelando un conjunto totalmente negro, una piel extremadamente pálida, – _que tantas veces Sasuke había acariciado _- labios carnosos – _que tantas veces Sasuke había besado_ - y un cabello sedoso y rosa – _que tantas veces Sasuke había tocado._

Sasuke se quedó estoico. Sin saber que hacer. Sin mover un solo músculo. Sólo sus ojos se ensancharon.

La mujer esbozó una sonrisa cargada de cinismo

- Hola – dijo; y su voz dulce y suave se clavó en sus oídos nuevamente, llevaba casi dos semanas sin escucharla.

Danzo se levantó, señalándola con su brazo.

-Admira mi última creación, Uchiha. Una humana convertida en vampiro gracias a mi sangre pura. Una humana vampirizada.

Shock completo.

_Ella_ estaba viva.

Y frente a él.

* * *

**HOLA!**

**Aquí está la continuación de Supernatural! Cómo les quedó el ojo? XD Ja. Pasaron muchas cosas en este capítulo no? Bueno, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí y que quedasen complacidos con como se están dando las cosas... **

**El próximo capítulo será crucial en el desarrollo de fic. **

**LAMENTO MUCHO, de verdad, no poder responder todos sus lindos comentarios, pero estoy súper corta de tiempo hoy, se supone que debo estar bañándome y preparándome para salir, pero que va, no podía evitar actualizar mi fic. **

**Ah, ayer publiqué mi nuevo fic titulado: "Oh, oh is magic!" es un nuevo Sasuxsaku y es una adaptación que estoy haciendo. Me gustaría que se pasasen y me digan que opinan o si vale la pena seguirlo. **

**Esperaré ansiosamente sus reviews!**

**Sayo!**

_Saku-chan._


	10. Five

**Disclaimer applied.**

**/ FIVE /**

_- Word of Reunion –_

_._

_._

_._

Look into my heart - you will find  
There's nothing' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all I would sacrifice  
Don't tell me it's not worth fighting' for  
I can't help it there's nothing' I want more  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you  
_._

_._

_._

_Miró con cautela para todos lados. _"Estúpida",_ pensó_, "Es tu casa"._ Introdujo la llave despacito y entró en el apartamento. Adentro todo estaba en penumbras. Tanteó en la pared en busca del interruptor de la luz. No lo podía encontrar. _

_No dio más de tres pasos cuando algo la interceptó. _

_Una mano fría se posó sobre su boca callando su grito y otra más la atrajo por la cintura pegándola a un cuerpo fuerte. Masculino. Lo vellos de su nuca se erizaron cuando sintió una respiración acompasada, casi imperceptible sobre su cuello. Se aterró. _

_Con toda la fuerza que pudo recaudar comenzó a revolverse tratando de zafarse del agarre, cayendo su bolso al suelo como único resultado._

_-Tsk, molesta. _

_Dejó de moverse de inmediato. Ella conocía esa voz. La mano sobre su boca descendió, mas no así la de su cintura. Y no sabe cómo, pero la luz se encendió de repente entorpeciéndole la visión. _

_-¡Casi me matas de un susto! – espetó furiosa, deshaciéndose de su agarre. Él sonrió arrogante. - ¡Dios! _

_Se agachó rápidamente para recoger su bolso, entonces frunció el entrecejo. Dirigió su vista a la puerta, la entrada no parecía forzada; luego lo miró y enarcó una ceja, interrogante._

_-¿Cómo entraste, Sasuke-kun? – inquirió. _

_-Hmp, por la ventana – respondió él de inmediato. _

_-No es cierto. Yo nunca dejo las ventanas abiertas._

_-Pues dejaste una abierta, Sakura._

_-Imposible – rebatió. _

_Sasuke pareció incomodarse ante el interrogatorio. _

_-Déjalo ya. Entré y punto. _

_Sakura agachó la mirada. Siempre era así, él nunca le contaba las cosas que le sucedían. Nada. Sasuke sólo permanecía en silencio o alegaba que no pasaba nada. _

_-Ya no me quieres, ¿cierto? – habló con un hilo de voz. Algo brillante descendió por sus mejillas – Nunca me cuentas nada, te mantienes en silencio, sólo me vienes a visitar en la noche. No sales a comer conmigo. ¡Ni siquiera quieres que me vean contigo durante el día! – Se giró para que él no la viera llorar – ¡Si ya no quieres estar conmigo, ¿por qué no me dejas y me ahorras todo esto? _

_Sasuke se mantuvo mirándola llorar, totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos. ¿Rompería con la regla principal y expondría su existencia? Con un extraño suspiro se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza, como queriéndola unir a su ser. Sakura hundió la cabeza en su pecho, sollozando. _

_No fue hasta ella se calmó, que él decidió hablar. _

_-Sakura..._

_-¿Um?_

_-Soy un vampiro._

* * *

Sasuke no podía articular ni una palabra. Su cuerpo estaba más estoico de lo que hubiera estado siempre. Sus ojos estaban más abiertos de lo normal. Sentía como si su muerto corazón latiera a mil por hora, nuevamente.

Danzo estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no reírse en frente de todos. Sin embargo, debía aprovechar hasta la más mínima oportunidad para lastimar a Sasuke; así que se permitió soltar una sola carcajada.

-¿Qué sucede, Uchiha? Parece que hubieras visto a un fantasma – ironizó

Esa era la realidad de todo.

Las manos de Sasuke se hicieron puños, aferrando con tal fuerza su katana, que ésta cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo al romperse un pedazo de la empuñadura.

Sakura estaba de vuelta, de pie frente a él y con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

No más esmeralda pacífica en su mirada.

-_¿Qué_ le hiciste, maldito? – exigió con la rabia opacando sus sentidos, su mirada gacha y el cabello cubriendo su expresión.

-_¿Qué_ le hice? – repitió Danzo, haciéndose el ofendido – No seas mentiroso, Sasuke. ¡Yo la salvé! La salvé de ese horrible final que _tú_ le habías impuesto. _Tú_ la mataste, Uchiha. Yo simplemente tomé su cuerpo mancillado por tus ataques y, dándole a beber mi sangre pura de vampiro, la regresé del mundo de los muertos – por supuesto que se había anticipado y borrado su memoria, no quería ninguna complicación cuando llegase la hora de asesinar al último de ese clan maldito que no lo aceptó por no tener los ojos sharingan.

Sasuke se sintió extraño.

_Tal vez_...ese mal nacido tenía razón. No había matado a Sakura, pero indirectamente era el responsable de su muerte por haberla acercado a un mundo demasiado peligroso para ella. _Tal vez_ debió haberla dejado tranquila aquella noche que la vio por primera vez, sola en ese parque_. Tal vez_...nunca debió haberse metido en su vida. Todo por la cobardía de no querer perder a la única persona que lo hacía sentir como un humano.

Por primera vez, Sasuke miró directamente a los ojos de Sakura. Su cabello estaba más corto y apenas le llegaba a los hombros. Sus ojos se achicaron peligrosamente y lo miraron con odio.

¿En qué habían convertido a Sakura?

¿A _su_ Sakura?

-Así que tú eres Sasuke Uchiha – dijo Sakura. Sasuke casi no reconoce su voz con ese tono de rencor tan marcado – Te estuve esperando.

- ¿No me recuerdas? – preguntó confuso. El dolor volvía en proporciones inexplicables.

Algo dentro de Sakura se removió al escuchar su voz, pero lo ignoró.

-Claro que te recuerdo. Fuiste quién me asesinó.

Los ojos rojos de Sasuke se ensancharon, sus pupilas dilatadas.

_¿Qué_ diablos había dicho?

* * *

_La luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana del balcón siendo la única luz de la habitación. Sus ojos negros se fijaron en la figura cálida que estaba recostada a su lado. La sábana la cubría hasta la cintura, su desnuda espalda estaba al descubierto. El cabello rosa, lacio, caía sobre sus hombros y se esparcía sobre la almohada; terminando en pequeñas ondas. _

_Quiso tocarla. _

_Pasar la palma de su mano y acariciar todo desde las pecas en su hombro izquierdo hasta la curvatura de su espalda. Pero no lo hizo. Temió que su frío tacto la despertara de su sueño. _

_Mientras ella se quedase sería el más bello de sus males._

_Porque ella era un mal para él. _

"_Enamorado de una humana"._

_El mayor pecado para cualquier vampiro. _

_Y sin embargo era el mejor pecado que alguna vez pudo cometer._

_-¿Sasuke-kun?_

_Su dulce voz lo regresó a este mundo. Profundos, inocentes, pasionales ojos verdes le devolvieron la mirada. _

_Ojos que sabían la verdad sobre su existencia. Ojos que no tardarían en ser perseguidos. Ojos que personas querrían acabar con su luz de vida. Ojos que él necesitaba para poder existir, porque vivir ya le era imposible. Ojos que amaba con todo su congelado cuerpo. _

_-Vuelve a dormir._

_Ojos que protegería hasta el fin._

Ésta vez, la sorpresa fue mayor. Él _jamás_ podría dañarla en ningún sentido. Ella era su principal razón de existencia. ¿Qué había pasado con la memoria de Sakura? ¿Qué mierda le había hecho Danzo?

_Danzo._

* * *

Él era el maldito culpable de todo.

La furia y el dolor eran una mala combinación. Y Sasuke las sentía a ambas salir a borbotones de su cuerpo. Por eso recogió su katana con una velocidad abrumadora y se lanzó hacia Danzo con sus ojos llameando de odio.

El susodicho ni siquiera se inmutó.

Cuando Sasuke ya podía saborear el gusto de haberle cortado la cabeza a ese maldito, otra espada más se interpuso entre él y Danzo. Ojos rojos le devolvieron la mirada.

Sakura había detenido su ataque.

Sakura lo estaba protegiendo.

A la misma persona que la había mandado a asesinar vilmente. Era inverosímil.

-¿Qué haces? – inquirió aflojando la presión de su ataque y con un ágil salto se colocó en su posición inicial.

A Sakura casi le dolió ese tono de traición que había en la voz de Sasuke. No entendía absolutamente nada. Desde el momento en que lo había visto algo se había despertado en ella. En su interior, _algo_ quería gritar. Salir.

¿Quién era ese hombre?

Era la persona que la quiso asesinar, entonces...

¿Por qué?

-No dejaré que asesines a Danzo-sama – respondió finalmente, ignorando sus confusas sensaciones.

Jamás en su vida Sasuke había estado tan sorprendido.

-_¿Danzo-sama? _–Repitió casi con asco - ¡Maldición, Sakura! ¡¿Qué te sucede? ¡Ese imbécil te mandó a asesinar!

-¡No es cierto! ¡Cállate, mentiroso!

Y esta vez, la misma Sakura se lanzó contra él, dispuesta a rebanarlo en pedacitos. No había duda, esa rapidez con que atacaba era inhumana. Definitivamente la habían convertido en vampiro.

Sasuke no fue capaz de atacarla. Lo único que pudo hacer fue tratar de repeler los ataques furiosos de la muchacha. Como le gustaría que en lugar de atacarlo lo estuviera abrazando. Maldita ella, por hacerle tan dependiente de su ser.

-Sakura, detente – casi rogó, esquivando una patada – _Por favor..._

Hubo un ligero flaqueo en el siguiente golpe por parte de la chica. Sasuke estaba tan perturbado que no lo notó. Sin embargo supo aprovechar el siguiente error y evadiendo una estocada, logró asirla por el brazo y doblárselo a la espalda. Fue cosa fácil ejercer presión, lograr que soltara la katana e inmovilizarla.

-¡Suéltame, maldito!

Sasuke la ignoró. Con su fuerza sobrehumana logró girarla y, olvidándose por completo de Danzo, la besó fieramente.

Fue sorprendente la electricidad que sintieron ambos cuando sus labios se unieron. Por primera vez en esa maldita semana, Sasuke se sintió lleno de nuevo. Había necesitado_ tanto_ poder hacer eso. Sakura no estaba mejor, no entendía nada de lo que sucedía. ¿Por qué se sentía tan a gusto besando a la persona que supuestamente la había asesinado?

Al separarse sus ojos se encontraron. Rojos, inyectado en sangre; y negros, inyectados en dolor.

-Vuelve, Sakura – susurró él, acariciando su mejilla – _Te necesito._

Y sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, un celular rosa resbaló del bolsillo de Sasuke, cayendo al suelo sobre los botones. Y una cinta comenzó a reproducirse.

_- Ellos están aquí, Sasuke-kun... Acaban de llegar, están atacando a Naruto...Vienen por mí... Lo siento, Sasuke-kun. Lamento no haberme quedado contigo más tiempo. ¿Quién te curará ahora?_ – Los sollozos no la dejaban hablar bien – _Sasuke-kun...Te amo. Más que a nada_ – los sollozos aumentaron – _Algún día nos volveremos a ver de nuevo... Por favor, recuérdame siempre. Cuando no regrese a nuestra casa. Recuérdame amándote. Recuerda que mi alma está tatuada en tu piel. ¿Lo prometes, Sasuke-kun?_ – Fin del mensaje.

Dos pares de ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

La verdad salió a flote.

La mentira se hundió.

Y el extraño cúmulo de sensaciones tuvo significado ahora. Ese _algo _dentro de ella, explotó hacia la superficie, feliz de su salida. Una lluvia de recuerdos cayó sobre sus ojos.

-Te lo prometí, Sakura.

Sasuke le acarició la mejilla, tiernamente.

-¿Sa-Sasuke-kun? – Preguntó casi tímida - ¿E-eres tú?

Oh, Danzo estaba en _tantos_ problemas.

* * *

**HOLA!**

**Lamento si los hice esperar, pero es que la verdad estaba trabajando en el capítulo final y me entretuve. Lo siento. Bueno aquí está la continuación de Supernatural!**

**Ja, como verán las letras en cursiva trata del pasado de Sasuke y Sakura. Cuando Sasuke le cuenta la verdad a Sakura y una escena con la estuve soñando y bueno, me pareció buena idea plasmarla aquí.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, pues para mí este es uno de mis favoritos**

**Ah, les recuerdo de ni nuevo fic: Oh, oh is magic. Quise publicarlo para ver que les parecía pero no voy a continuarlo hasta que termine este. Espero verlos (leerlos) por allí.**

**Agradecimientos:**

**- Deathxrevenge: ja, de que está como la puta madre lo está! Gracias por lo de linda y buena persona – aunque sospecho que es adulación para que publique XD – Y si, aquí está la conti. Gracias por leer!**

** - : jajaja, me alegro que quedases intrigada. Gracias por leer.**

**-setsuna17: que bueno que te hubiese encantado el capi, es un alivio. Ufff...SI! Sakura está viva! Vamos, yo no podía dejarla morir. Gracias por leer.**

**-Ikamari: pues allí está lo que le hizo Danzo a Sakura. Ese viejo mal nacido...como lo odio. Espero que te haya gustado el capi! Gracias por leerme.**

**-asukasoad: pues si, que dilema el de estos chicos. Y, obviamente Sakura es vampiro. Aki está la conti. Espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por leerme.**

**-Aiko Amitie: jaja, joder, si que lo sabías! Si, ese danzo en un hijo de la grandísisma P****. Espero que te haya gustado el capi. Gracias por leerme.**

**-Bella-uchiha1: jajaja, espero que también te hayas quedado con la boca abierta en este capi. Gracias por leer. **

**- Sakura-yuuki-luna: si, está viva. En efecto, maldito danzo. Cuidate. Gracias por leerme. **

**- Lilu the Little witch: si, algo así pues creo que Sasuke la mató por eso se muestra un tanto fría. Gracias por leerme.**

**De nuevo, GRACIAS por leerme.**

**Kisses para todas.**

**Sayo!**

**Saku-chan. **


	11. Six1

**Disclaimer applied. **

**Primera Parte**

**/ Six /**

_- Word of Love –_

_._

_._

_._

Oh - once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Bring you up when you're feeling down

Now nothing could change what you mean to me  
Oh there's lots that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way

.

.

.

-¿Sa-Sasuke-kun? – Preguntó casi tímida - ¿E-eres tú?

Sasuke asintió y ella se lanzó a sus brazos, murmurando cosas, llena de felicidad. Felicidad que no duró mucho pues pronto una katana rompió el suelo en medio de ambos, obligándolos a separar bruscamente.

Danzou no quería perder el tiempo.

Asustado, más de lo que le gustaría admitir, los ojos negros buscaron a la pelirrosa. Ésta se encontraba más allá, arrodillada en el suelo y con una mueca de confusión en el rostro.

-Sakura – llamó

Ella pareció reaccionar y corrió hacia él inmediato.

Lentamente, Sasuke desvió la vista de Sakura y la clavó en el viejo del consejo.

Y por un momento, tuvo que admitir que la mirada de odio que le dedicaba el pequeño Uchiha, logró asustarlo.

Sin embargo, no se iba a dejar apabullar por ese niño, que va. Acabaría con él, con la zorra pelirrosa y con todos lo que se atravesaran en su camino con tal de terminar de una vez por todas con ese clan del demonio.

_El clan que una vez lo renegó. _

-No me importa que esa sucia impura haya despertado. Igual voy a acabar con los dos – musitó peligrosamente.

Sasuke mantuvo a la pelirrosa detrás de él. No soportaría perderla una vez más. Era una vampiro, si, pero no quería que ella se viese envuelta en la batalla que estaba por desatarse. Oh, porque de ningún modo ese anciano decrépito iba a salir vivo de ésta.

-Atrás y no te muevas – ordenó el Uchiha, agarrando la katana que antes poseía Sakura.

La muchacha lo miró con el miedo dibujado en sus facciones. Agarró con fuerza la manga de su camisa y lo miró implorante. "No pelees. Vámonos", decían sus ojos. Y aunque se sintió tentado a escucharla, no podía dejar a Danzou vivo. Quién sabe con cuántas personas no haría lo que les hizo a ellos. Suficiente dolor ya había causado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué odias tanto a Sasuke-kun?

Las palabras de Sakura lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

Sorprendido, vio cómo ella se paraba al frente suyo, en un ademán protector que le llenó el pecho de algo cálido.

Por otro lado, Sakura miraba a Danzou con el ceño fruncido.

El viejo los miró a ambos, antes de soltar una cínica carcajada.

-¿Por qué, dices? – murmuró con la mirada perdida – Bien, les concederé un último deseo y les diré por qué.

* * *

_Danzou estaba de pie al lado de la ventana, con su vista clavada en el paisaje nocturno de afuera. No tenía prisa, para nada, es más; estaba muy tranquilo aunque supiera que en este momento, Itachi Uchiha, el genio Uchiha, uno de los vampiros más poderosos; venía hacia él con fines desconocidos._

_-Danzou._

_Una voz grave cortó el silencio._

_-Itachi._

_Respondió él en el mismo tono._

_No obtuvo otra respuesta. _

_-Supongo – inició, girándose para encarar al Uchiha – que vienes por él. _

_Por un momento los ojos negros de Itachi reflejaron un rencor indescriptible, pero luego volvieron a ser tan neutros como siempre._

_-¿Dónde está mi hermano? – inquirió, dando un paso al frente, advirtiendo que atacaría si no obtenía respuesta. _

_-Tu hermano... – nombró como si no supiera de quién están hablando – Ah, si, por allí._

_Bastó un seco aplaudir de mano, para que Itachi observara con claridad a su pequeño hermano menor, de no más de diez años, acostado en el suelo, aparentemente inconsciente. _

_Las ganas de asesinar reverberaron en su sangre. _

_-Dámelo – exigió mirando a Danzou con unos ojos escarlatas más rojos que la misma sangre. El viejo supo que no eran los típicos ojos rojos de los vampiros. Claro que no, era mucho más que eso. _

_Sharingan._

Lo que más deseaba poseer.

_-Primero, cumple tu parte del trato – respondió _

_Itachi dio otro paso al frente._

_-Hace cien años te negaron la entrada al clan Uchiha por no tener la misma sangre que nosotros... – comenzó Itachi – y cien años después te la vuelven a negar. No formará parte de _mi _clan, alguien tan ruin y vil, ansioso de poder como tú. _

_Por primera vez, desde hacía mucho tiempo Danzou pareció perder los estribos. _

_-¡Hablas como si ustedes los Uchiha no fueran así! – espetó, desenvainado su katana - ¡No existen seres más ambiciosos y deseosos de poder como ustedes! _

_En un parpadeo, más de una docena de vampiros, a las órdenes de Danzou estaban en el recinto. Itachi entrecerró sus ojos, parecía que tendría que pelear._

_-¡Te mataré a ti y a tu estúpido hermano, así no quedará ningún Uchiha! _

_Y la batalla comenzó._

_Todos contra el Uchiha._

_

* * *

_

-Cuando logré clavarle la _daga del infierno__ (1_) a Itachi fue su fin. Ese día me propuse acabar con el clan. Pero cuando pensaba matar a tu Sasuke-kun el maldito de Itachi se interpuso nuevamente en mi ataque. Ese bastardo...a pesar de estar sumamente herido logró escapar con su pequeño hermano. No me preocupé por seguirlo, de todos modos iba a morir por allí como un maldito perro. De su hermano me encargaría después – finalizó con jocosidad – Por supuesto que en ese entonces sólo eras un niño, tu sangre vampiro sólo se había desarrollado en un diez por ciento. No me sorprende que no lo recuerdes.

Los ojos rojos de Sakura estaban abiertos con sorpresa. Lento, _muy lento,_ fue girando su rostro para encarar a Sasuke.

No pudo ver su expresión.

Pero tenía el rostro bajo, ocultado por su cabello, y sus puños apretados con fuerza.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Sakura sabía cuán delicado era el tema de su hermano para Sasuke. Era casi tabú entre ellos. Nunca hablaban de él y la única vez que le preguntó si tenía familia, él le había respondido: "Un hermano que yo mismo asesiné" Pero entonces, ¿por qué él le había dicho eso si el verdadero asesino había sido Danzou?

-¿Sasuke-kun...? – llamó, con miedo.

No obtuvo respuesta.

En su lugar, Sasuke la apartó de él y dio dos pasos al frente.

-Si querías acabar con el clan entero, ¿por qué no me asesinaste aquella vez en que el concejo y tú me ordenaron alejarme de Sakura por ser era humana? – preguntó enojado.

La pelirrosa abrió los ojos sorprendida.

¿Le habían ordenado eso?

Y entonces, con su cerebro trabajando con rapidez, ahogó un grito al descubrir la verdad.

Sasuke la miró de reojo, confundido.

Danzou sonrió de lado, con suficiencia.

-Es una asquerosa impura, pero es inteligente –respondió mirando a Sakura.

Ahora la atención de Sasuke cayó sobre Sakura. Con un aura de odio y necesidad de sangre palpable se acercó a Sakura, asiéndola por los hombros y zarandeándola con fuerza.

-¡¿De qué está hablando, Sakura? ¡¿Qué sabes?

La muchacha estaba horrorizada, sintiendo como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos pero sin sentirlas caer.

-Fue...su plan...desde el inicio... – respondió en un murmullo.

-¡¿Qué?

-Así es, Uchiha. Fue mi idea desde el momento en que a mi escritorio llegó un reporte diciendo que tú estabas junto a una humana que sabía de nuestra existencia – el viejo se permitió soltar una seca carcajada ante la expresión de Sasuke – Vamos, niño, me lo pusiste en bandeja de plata. No podía matarte así como así sin tener una razón. El concejo no me dejaría. Sólo necesitaba un error de tu parte, un pequeño desliz...y lo obtuve gracias a ella – señaló a Sakura – Tu novia humana. Admito que lo primero en que pensé fue en matarte por traición, pero luego, al ver la extraña protección que tenías con ella, supe que la amabas – hizo una mueca de asco – Entonces, ¿por qué no aprovechar tu debilidad por Haruno para hacerte sufrir más? Sólo tuve que mandarla a asesinar para que tú solito vinieras hasta aquí. Cuando te matase, alegaría que te habías vuelto loco y querías exterminar a todos lo vampiros. Admítanlo, es un gran plan.

Las pupilas de Sasuke estaban dilatadas.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Ese...maldito cabrón hijo de perra.

No sólo lo había secuestrado cuando fue niño, había extorsionado y finalmente asesinado cobardemente a su hermano, también se había aprovechado de Sakura, _usado a su_ novia para lastimarlo a él y en el proceso matarlos a ambos.

Joder, sentía su sangre hervir.

Sakura iba a poner una mano sobre su hombro, pero la apartó de inmediato.

Repentinamente, las facciones de Sasuke habían endurecido haciéndose más fieras. El sharingan giraba en sus ojos con sed de venganza y los colmillos sobresalían en su boca, debido a la mueca de ira en sus labios.

Sakura jamás lo había visto tan rabioso.

-Sasuke-kun...

Ni bien había terminado de hablar cuando Sasuke se había lanzado hacia adelante, como impulsado por unos propulsores, con las ansias de matar fulgurando sobre sus ojos.

"_¡TE MATARÉ, DANZOU!"_

_

* * *

_

**(1). Es un objeto de mi propia invención. La daga del infierno (en mi mente) en una especia de navaja de plata en la que alguna vez cayó la sangre de Cristo. Es el arma más poderosa para derrotar a un vampiro sin temer a que éste este vivo o pueda regenerar sus heridas. **


	12. Six2

**Disclaimer applied. **

**Segunda Parte**

**/ Six /**

_- Word of Love –_

_._

_._

_._

Oh - once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Bring you up when you're feeling down

Now nothing could change what you mean to me  
Oh there's lots that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way

.

.

.

_Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido._

_El mensaje._

_La sorpresa._

_El odio._

_La verdad._

_Y finalmente, la venganza._

_Nadie se dio cuenta en realidad. Lo dicho, demasiado rápido._

_Y sólo tres personas. _

_Un vampiro confuso de sensaciones._

_Un vampiro sediento de sangre._

_Un vampiro frustrado por la verdad._

_El lujoso salón se había convertido en un campo de batalla deseoso de más acción. Obviamente, nadie lo hizo esperar. _

_Danzo atacó con su larga espada que parecía estar pegada a su brazo. Estocada tras estocada desesperado por poder acabar de una buena vez con esos dos mocosos que habían descubierto sus planes._

_Pero no era como que los "dos mocosos" se dejasen. No, señor. Los muy malditos estaban en excelente condición y esquivaban sus golpes con más rapidez que antes._

_Pero hasta los más fuertes castillos tienen un ladrillo suelto. Y era por allí que comenzaban a desmoronarse._

_Sus ojos se clavaron en Sasuke._

_Velozmente le propinó una seca patada en el estómago. Uchiha se contorsionó de dolor. Danzo alzó su espada, dispuesto a cercenarle la cabeza y quitarle la existencia._

_El aire se cortó._

_Alguien gimió._

_Los ojos rojos miraron aterrados como el cuerpo caía frente a su cara._

_-Sa...Sasuke-kun..._

_El miedo se le fundió en los huesos._

_En cámara lenta, Sasuke pudo ver el cuerpo de Sakura caer a sus pies, con el abdomen atravesado por una espada._

_Danzo sonrió. Acababa de destrabar el primer ladrillo. Solo tenía que esperar a ver el castillo caer. _

_Pero lo que Danzo no sabía, es que siempre caía el rey primero._

_En su caso, el rey de los vampiros._

_Y Sasuke se iba a encargar de hacérselo saber._

_-Est-toy bien...Sasuke-k-kun. Acábalo... –gimió Sakura, apretando fuertemente la mano que Sasuke mantenía presionada contra su estómago, para mitigar un poco la sangre espesa que salía. _

_Eso fue todo lo que necesitó._

_El apoyo de Sakura nuevamente._

_Se levantó._

_Katana en mano, odio en los ojos, rabia en los puños, dolor en el cuerpo y amor en el pecho._

_-Vas a morir, Danzo._

_-Eso está por verse. _

_Y ambos se lanzaron en lo que sería el último ataque._

_El todo por el todo._

_La liberación de dos razas._

_

* * *

_

La sala estaba a oscuras.

La cocina estaba a oscuras.

El apartamento entero estaba a oscuras.

Pero ellos estaban encendidos.

Sus cuerpos desnudos se unían con una pasión avasalladora.

Cuando entraba, ella suspiraba; cuando salía, ella gemía. Y él sólo trataba de no hacerlo. De ser fuerte. De no dejarse caer en esa mar de sensaciones. En ese adictivo placer. En el pecado mismo.

Pero no podía evitarlo.

Su fuerza de voluntad se iba al mismísimo infierno con un suspiro de sus labios. Sus manos se movían solas con esa mirada verde suplicante. Y sus labios...sus labios cometían pecado tras pecado sin jamás cansarse. Sin querer cansarse. Porque el día en que eso sucediera, sería el fin de su existencia.

La había necesitado demasiado en ese lapso tiempo. No quedaría satisfecho con hacerlo una vez. Lo haría de nuevo, de nuevo, otra vez y otra vez más...Se hundiría en ella hasta que su cuerpo no diera más. Y tomando en cuenta la especie que era, dudaba que eso pasara alguna vez.

Jamás quedaría satisfecho de ella.

Y, diablos, que agradecía eso.

Se arqueaba hacia él aferrando sus manos en la espalda, arañándolo con sus uñas, revolviéndose bajo él como una gata.

-Sa-Sasu...

La frase quedó el aire cuando calló su boca con sus labios. Lamiéndolos, mordiéndolos, adentrándose en ella con todas sus ansias. Saboreando el néctar de sus labios rojos por sus demandantes besos.

Mm, la fricción...

Sus manos vagando por su cuerpo, esculpiéndola, marcándola. Era como hacer el amor por primera vez. Las sensaciones nunca perdía intensidad y él siempre la llenaba entera.

Una embestida, otra embestida, otra más...

Y el clímax los golpeó con la misma fuerza que siempre.

-¿Por toda la eternidad, Sasuke-kun?

-Por toda la eternidad, Sakura.

* * *

_Naruto salía apresurado hacia el departamento de Sasuke. Todo era cierto. El cuerpo de Sakura había sido robado por Danzo para sabrá Kami-sama qué diabólicas cosas. Estaba preocupado. Lo más seguro es que la regresaría a la vida haciéndola beber sangre de vampiro, como le habían explicado Tsunade y Kakashi. La convertiría en uno. Pero sería un vampiro neófito. Un bebé, para más señas. Y los bebés siempre tenían hambre. Naruto se estremeció al imaginarse a Sakura con los ojos rojos por la trasformación y pidiendo a gritos sangre. _

_Deseaba con todo lo que aún podía llamar corazón que Sasuke la rescatara de las manos de ese viejo enfermo. _

_Las puertas metálicas del elevador se abrieron y le mostraron al rubio lo único que deseaba ver en estos momentos. _

_-¿Te-Teme? – preguntó sorprendido, con un hilo de voz. -¿Sa-Sakura-chan?_

_Al frente suyo, con las ropas rasgadas, con sangre en la camisa y con una inerte Sakura en brazos se encontraba Sasuke. El susodicho giró su rostro hacia él y Naruto de verdad quiso llorar cuando vio que los ojos de su amigo _ya no_ estaban vacíos. _

_Sasuke había regresado._

_Sakura había regresado._

_Se sentía completo nuevamente._

_Uchiha le sonrió de lado. La primera sonrisa que Naruto le había visto en semanas. Le hizo una seña para que siguieran avanzando de regreso al departamento, pero el rubio meneó su cabellera. Y antes de que las puertas se cerraran de nuevo, pudo ver como Sasuke le decía un "Gracias" sólo moviendo los labios. _

_Sasuke regresó su mirada nuevamente hacia Sakura dormida tranquilamente, y sonrió. _

_Al fin había terminado todo. Su hermano estaba vengado, y tenía a su novia de regreso en sus brazos. Prácticamente se sentía "flotando sobre una nube", como diría cualquiera se esos idiotas cursis enamorados. Entró finalmente al dormitorio principal con Sakura fuertemente pegada a su pecho. La necesitó tanto que nada la separaría de él en este momento. Casi había olvidado la calidez que se expandía por su cuerpo al abrazarla. _

_Con suma delicadeza, como si se fuera romper de un momento a otro, posó a la joven sobre la cama._

_De inmediato, como si sintiera que le desprendían de su cuerpo, Sakura abrió sus mundos esmeraldas. Instintivamente recordó como tuve que dejar a Sakura beber de su sangre para que pudiera regenerar esa herida en el abdomen. Nunca pensó que el beber sangre de un vampiro completo le devolvería el color original de sus ojos, pero lo agradecía, no le gustaba que Sakura lo mirase con las pupilas inyectadas en rojo._

_-Sasuke-kun... – murmuró ella y se lanzó a su cuello, abrazándolo como si recién se cayera en cuenta que lo tenía a su lado – Oh, Sasuke-kun... ¡Estoy tan contenta de que todo haya terminado! ¡Yo... - _

_-Shht... – la calló él apretándola más contra sí – Ya no importa, Sakura. _

_La muchacha se separó de él, y clavó sus ojos verdes en él, que Sasuke lo supo en ese instante._

_No importaba las verdades que salieron a la luz ese día, no importaba que ella se hubiese transformado en vampiro, no importaba el dolor que sufrió al no tenerla, no importaba lo que había sucedido...todavía quedada mucho tiempo por delante. _

_La esmeralda pacífica había regresado._

_Y todo estaría bien a partir de ahora._

_

* * *

_

_(_**Kari se esconde detrás de la compu le enseña una foto de Sasuke-kun semi desnudo a modo de distraer a las lectoras enfurecidas)**

**Mmm… - risita nerviosa – ejemm... ¿Hola? Si, si, si, me parece que desde acá puedo escuchar sus reclamos. ¡LO SIENTO TANTO! Soy un asco de escritora por haberme ausentado tanto tiempo, lo sé. ¡Pero no fue mi culpa! Bueno, tal vez, si, pero fue por causas ajenas a mi voluntad. Primero: debido a un pequeño desliz que tuve ¬¬, a mi querida madre se le ocurrió la gandiosa idea de castigarme...!UN MES SIN MI linda-hermosa-preciosa-amada-cositabonita-LAPTOP! Así que, estuve todo ese tiempo sin saber que era internet. Ya hasta se olvidó como se subía un capítulo (¿?), pero bueno…a inicios de septiembre recuperé mi "hija", pero resulta que las siguientes semanas tenía exámenes, así que me dije que debía esperar. Por eso aprovecho que mis exámenes terminaron y que tengo una semana libre y de inmediato comencé a actualizar. **

**Y, por haberles hecho esperar tanto, les traje DOS capítulo de "Supernatural", con el final incluido. Snif.**

**Como notaran en mi narración, los exámenes me dejaron seco el cerebro así que me disculpo por haberles hecho esperar tanto y traerles tan poco. Comprenderé si a muchos no les gustó como se dieron las cosas, o si fue muy deprisa, pero comprendan que fuera de esto, nosotros los intentos de escritores tenemos una vida. Y gracias a esa vida, esto fue lo que salió.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME DURANTE "SUPERNATURAL"**

**Trataré de contestar sus reviews (si es que hay) después. **

**GRACIAS.**

**Y estos capítulos van dedicados a ustedes, por haber estado conmigo durante mi primer-intento-de-fic-Sasusaku. **

**Atte,**

**Kari-chan.**

**¿Un último review para ésta irresponsable escritora? **


End file.
